


tranquillus animus - calm the mind.

by Vykyll



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Two Inquisitors, And a flirt, Anders is a HOT forty year old man, Angst, BAMF OFC, Elfroot abuse, Emotions, Explicit Language, F/M, Fade Spirits, Falling In Love, Fenris Needs a Hug, Formerly Tranquil Inquisitor (Dragon Age), Friendship, Grey Warden Stamina, Implied Fenris/Hawke, Inquisitor Anders (Dragon Age), Justice Approves, Justice is a bit kinky, M/M, Mage Rights, Mama Bear Cassandra, Multi, On Hiatus, Other, Past Abuse, Rite of Tranquility, Sexual Content, Spirits Are People Too!, The Fade, Tranquil Abuse, Two Heralds, Usual Inquisition Stuff, Voyeurism, Warden at Haven, anger issues, magic gone wild, slight humour
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-16 03:19:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 25,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13045404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vykyll/pseuds/Vykyll
Summary: Robin T. Navern was most fortunate to work for the Divine. She was a faithful assistant to Her Most Holy as were Cassandra and Leliana, for the past seven years. They treated her no different then any other, until her bonds broke with the mark and found herself again. Ten fold.Bloody typical really. I would have to be in the wrong place, at the wrong sodding time. Bloody apostate, turned former Grey bloody warden, turned fugitive, host to my best friend, would just have to have a fade piece stuck in my sodding hand. And so did she. Andraste's knicker weasels.This, was most unjust, especially when none of them remember exactly how it all happened.A story of Duel Heralds, one who was formally Tranquil, the other... well, he has a LOT to make up for.





	1. Prologue.

**Author's Note:**

> So, yeah I went there. I had to you know. I'm sorry, but I have always hated how DA2 treated Anders and Justice, like their were a monster. Me, no, all I saw was a friend protecting another friend from harm. I saw two beings being more then friends, that their relationship was a LOT more complex then we were led to believe.
> 
> But anyway *waves hand* my Tranquil, I don't just see her gaining magic right away. I just don't. Emotions on the other hands.... oh yeah.

Mage, Templar and Cleric alike were slowly arriving at the Conclave, slowly making their way through the snow and mountains. The cold wind nipped at Robins face as she stood there watching them all with her usual impartial face. Qunari walked on by, dipping their heads in respect before strolling back down the snowy slope in their mercenary uniform.  
  
A few Dalish elves darted past her as well Carta dwarves. Most she knows, are here just to spy and watch. Divine Justinia knew they would, but obviously they didn't bother with hiding it from the one standing it outside the Temple right now.  
  
Some would nod to her, but most would ignore her as usual, not like it would matter to her when she watches them with her hands tucked into her sleeves. She was waiting for Cassandra at the moment as it was.  
  
A familiar figure makes his way up the slope, Robin tilts her head to one side when the smile on his face widens, opening his arms out when he practically skips up to her.  
  
"Robby, my friend!" Regalyan pulls her into an embrace rubbing her back then tuts, "Why are you out here? You'll catch cold."  
  
"I am waiting for Cassandra, she told me to wait here until she returns."  
  
Regalyan rolls his eyes at her pulling back from the embrace, "I highly doubt she'd want you to get sick, Robby. Now come, warmth awaits us," he grins taking her inside the Temple.  
  
"I suppose that would be acceptable. Regalyan, I was told you would not be arriving for several more days. Was I not told the truth?" Robin tilts her head again looking at him.  
  
"Ah, well, I wanted to surprise Cassandra. But I have duties to attend while I'm here before all that," he tuts again guiding her to a seat, "Now sit, and tell me whats been happening so far."  
  
Robin does her subtle smile at him, "I am afraid not much. Divine Justinia has been very fortunate that many have decided to attend the Conclave, Regalyan. Would you like something to drink?"  
  
"No, no, I'm fine," he smiles back at her again, then sighs, "Hmm, I don't suppose you can give Cassandra a letter for me while I attend my duties?"  
  
"I can do that, Regalyan."  
  
"Thank you my friend. You should stay here and warm up, get yourself a drink. I can suffer Cassandra's wrath when she finds your here, Robby," Regalyan rises from his seat, then shakes his head, "I don't suppose you've heard if the Knight-Vigilant has arrived yet?"  
  
"I have not. He should be here, but he is not. I will ask Divine Justinia," Robin goes back to being impartial, "There are other high ranking officials who should be here, but are not."  
  
Regalyan frowns going behind his chair, "That, sounds a little suspicious. I thought they were all supposed to be here by now?"  
  
"As was Divine Justinia. Do you think they have come to harm?" she asks him.  
  
"Maybe they've been delayed. I would ask Her Most Holy and her Hands just incase, Robby. And don't forget to give Cassandra the letter," he leaves her there sitting on her own while she tucks the letter in her hidden boot pocket for safe keeping.  
  
They may of been delayed, but why? Robin tilts her head looking into the fire, maybe some of the mountain passes were more snowed in then they thought it would be. She rose from her seat to talk to Her Most Holy about it.  
  
The Temple was quiet while she walked down it's halls, even with the bustle of people slowly filtering in. Candles flickered as she walked by them, relighting ones that were snuffed out. She heard a shuffle from one of the rooms, a room where none were supposed to be other then herself, Divine Justinia and her Hands.  
  
Robin carries one of the tapers with her, pushing the door open wide then tilts her head at the bearded man inside.  
  
"You are not supposed to be in here."  
  
The man drops a pack on the ground holding a stave out in one hand, then sighs looking at her lowering the weapon, "Sorry, thought this was, um, unoccupied?" he smiles.  
  
"This is a private room. You are not supposed to be in here," she says again, "I can show you to a room if you require one."  
  
The man walks over slowly, strapping the stave to his back while he cocks his head at her, "Would you? Maker, I could do with a proper bed to sleep in."  
  
"Please gather your pack and follow me. Are you with the Mages or Clerics?" she asks him, then looks down at the taper melting, "Please excuse me while I put this where it belongs."  
  
"Um," the man runs out the room carrying his pack, "I, I just don't want anyone to know I'm here right now. How long have you been, um, Tranquil?"  
  
Robin turns to face the man, smiling slightly as she normally does to ease people, "I was given the Rite eleven years ago. I find it better this way. Follow me please, are you with Mages or-" she was cut off when the man put his hand over her mouth, dropping the now snuffed taper onto the ground.  
  
"You feel that?" he asks her slowly removing his hand, "Makers breath, that, that feels like-" the man swallows "Why are Wardens here?"  
  
"There should be no Wardens. They were not invited."  
  
The man frowns looking down at her, "Shit. Their bloody well here now."  
  
"Are you a Grey Warden? You should not be here either. I have to tell Her Most Holy," Robin moves away from him, going down the hallway.  
  
"Andraste's knickers, she'll kill me! They'll kill me if they find out I'm here," the man catches up to her swift walk, taking hold of her arm, "You can't tell them, please."  
  
Robin tilts her head at the man, "Please remove your hand from me. Her Most Holy and her Hands would not like me to be marred. Divine Justinia should know that there are Wardens here, and you are stopping me from doing my duty."  
  
The mans face looked pained at her, releasing his grasp from her arm backing away, "Sorry. But they can't know I'm here, please."  
  
"Have you done something wrong that you would not want them to know?"  
  
The man scoffs shaking his head, "You have no idea. Do you have a name?"  
  
"My name is Robin Navern. I have to tell Her Mo-"  
  
A womans scream echos down the hallway, the smell of blood fills her nose when the woman screams again. The man pulls the stave from his back, pushing Robin behind him slowly walking towards the sound.  
  
Robin puts her hands in her sleeves following him as more screams and gasps filter from a room she knows well.  
  
"That is Divine Justinia's room. There should be no-one else in there with her," Robin pushes past the man making her way swiftly to the door. The man grabs her arm again pulling it back from the handle shaking his head, putting his finger to his lips at the talking beyond.  
  
"Keep the sacrifice still," a deep voice rings out behind the wood, "We must not be interrupted when I begin."  
  
"Someone, help me!"  
  
Robin opens the doors with her other hand pushing them wide, looking at Her Most Holy held up by what looked like swirls of blood.  
  
"What the fucks going on here? Oh sweet shit, YOU!" the man with her pulls magic from his hand.  
  
"We have intruders, KILL THEM!" the tall hideous man yells to the Wardens in the room, waving what looks to be a sphere to Robin.  
  
Divine Justinia looks over at her, then knocks the sphere in the creatures hand away, "You must warn them, Robby!"  
  
The sphere rolls over to her then stops by her feet.  
  
"NO! STOP THEM!"  
  
She looks and bends down at the same time as the man, they both put their hands on it at the same moment-  
  
She screams feeling her insides being ripped and torn apart as soon as she touched it. She screams and screams and screams and doesn't stop, screwing her eyes closed at the pain. At the light flooding her vision.  
  
Panic rises in her when Robin opens her eyes, her mouth still screaming writhing on the floor looking up at the swirling green. Panic and fear rip through her flinging herself off the ground, gripping the sides of her head as tears stream down her face. The man with her is trying to calm her down, tugging in her arm to move, but she can't, she's too scared to even do anything.  
  
She shouldn't be in the fade!  
  
"We have to go," the man cups her face, pale blue cracks race across his skin like lightening, blue swirling eyes of water mixed with brown looked into her steel ones, "We can't stay here."  
  
Robin clutches her head more, shaking, "I, I CAN'T! I SHOULDN'T BE HERE!"  
  
"I know your scared, but we have to go. Those fearlings," he points behind them, "aren't going to wait for either of us, alright."  
  
She sucks in several deep breaths, her eyes feel huge looking up at him still shaking, her bottom lip quivers when she nods her head and follows him while they run. She could hear the clacks and skits of the things behind them getting closer, but all she could feel was panic and fear running through her, tears still rolling down her face as they go up a steep slope.  
  
The man tugs on her hand sharply, urging her on more. Panic, fear, dread, and everything in-between grips her as she climbs seeing Divine Justinia at the top waving them up. Something green flickers behind her, urging them towards it.  
  
"Robby, hurry. Their almost upon you. Both of you hurry!"  
  
Something doesn't feel right when she grabs Her Most Holy's hand, something doesn't feel right when her mind blanks trying to blink it away. Nothing feels right when she lands face first on the ground again, the man next to her grunting just as much trying to lift his head. 

Robin's mind swam when she lays her head down, she just couldn't remember what happened to the both of them when she passes out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the Wardens were invited to be there, but for this, they weren't *Shrugs*


	2. Chapter 2

He peaks one eye open and internally groans at the men still standing around them with their weapons out, aiming mostly at him, but still, they had their weapons out. The chains around his wrists rattle again when he tugs, then groans out loud this time slumping his shoulders. Of all the bloody things to happen, this was not what he wanted.  
  
Makers balls, he just wanted to see the damn Conclave happen, and now he's here, in chains? What the fuck actually happened? He looks over to the woman next to him, her head was lolled forward as bound as he was. Justice rumbled around in his head at the whole thing, even he couldn't sodding remember what happened three days ago.  
  
Shit.  
  
What was her name again? _'Robin,'_ Justice supplied to him, Anders sent a thanks back to him when she stirred slightly. Damn it, they were in deep mabari shit if they stayed here, let alone if anyone found out who he really is tucked behind the long hair and bushy beard. Maker, did the damn thing itch, he hated it. How in the name of Andraste's arse did Hawke ever put up with one, or Karl for that matter?  
  
Robin stirred again, the chains around her wrists rattle when she flinches, then starts screaming yanking on them trying to break free.  
  
Tears just poured out of her face the more she screams, her entire body was shaking from fear.  
  
"Hey, hey, hey, it's alright," he murmurs when she stops, only to have her sob uncontrollably looking at him, "I don't think they'll hurt you, okay."  
  
Her bottom lip quivers staring at him, then she shakes her head, "It won't stop. It hurts, everything hurts!"  
  
Anders frowns looking over her face the more she stares at him, trying to avoid looking at the Brand emblazoned on her forehead, then slumps his shoulders again, "I, have no idea what your going though, alright. Do you remember what happened, because I bloody don't."  
  
"I, I- why won't this stop?" Robin blinks her eyes wrinkling her nose up, "I, I don't remember anything. Oh Maker preserve me, I don't remember."  
  
The door to the room opened making them both jump, then two women practically fly into it, right towards Robin. One skidded to a stop nearly bowling the woman over, taking both her shoulders looking over her face, then bursts into tears pulling her into an embrace.  
  
"Why is she chained?" a hooded women, who looks a little familiar, glares at the men around the room, "Makers breath, unchain Robin for the love of everything!"  
  
The burly woman embracing Robin lets her go, reaching for a key on her belt with shakes going through her hands, "Robby, sweet Maker, I had no idea it was you when they brought the two of you in."  
  
"Cassandra, Cass- Cassandra," Robin burst into tears again pulling on the chains once more, "Whats, whats going on? Why, can't I remember anything?"  
  
The woman Cassandra sits heavily down on her backside just staring at Robin, as did the other woman. Both of them going slack jawed at her, the one with the hood over her face clamps both hands over her mouth, before waving a hand at everyone in the room to leave.  
  
Anders sat there frowning again looking at them all, then clears his throat rattling on his own chains, "Can I be next? Thanks."  
  
"Why should we?" Cassandra spat at him undoing Robin's chains, "We do not know who you are! Tell me why I shouldn't kill you now."  
  
"He, he helped me. I, I remember that. Leliana, wheres Her Most Holy? Why, why-" Robin burst into tears again flinging herself at Cassandra, wrapping her arms around her neck tight.  
  
"Do YOU remember what happened?" Leliana asked him now glaring daggers right into his soul, making him feel just that little bit nervous. They both remember her from Kirkwall. Bugger!  
  
Anders shook his head, then furrowed his brow looking down at the thing in his hand when it sparked. Its sparked in Robin's hand too, making her crawl backwards away from Cassandra, trying to flick it away from her hand.  
  
"Buggered if I know. I just remember running, things were chasing us, then some woman. Thats it. Been stuck here for the past three days, so thanks for that by the way."  
  
"A woman? Hmm. Cassandra, I think they both need to see," Leliana looks over at Robin still trying to flick the green from her hand, "Robin mon ami, come, you must see for yourself too."  
  
Robin looks up at her when Anders stands being free from the shackles, he's never felt more sorry for someone then he does now watching her shake profusely on the ground. How the fuck, did both of them get a fade piece stuck in their hands, let alone her not being Tranquil any more?   
  
_'Perhaps the fade broke it?'_ Justice rumbled then sighed, _'This is not just at all.'_  
  
 _'No shit it's not fucking just, Justice. This is a disaster, thats what this is, a bloody disaster! Now what are we going to do?'_  
  
Justice huffed then did an equivalent of a shrug, making Anders groan internally at him, _'Fat lot of help you are right now. Bugger it all.'_  
  
"Do you have a name?" Cassandra snapped her fingers in-front of his face, shaking him out of talking with Justice.  
  
"Er, Trev- Trevelyan? Max Trevelyan," Anders bit inside his cheek at the lie, and hoped to every bloody thing he never got found out. Even Justice approved of the lie.  
  
"Ugh. Follow me. And Robby, Maker I know this is hard but come on, you need to see it as well," Cassandra wrapped her arm around the other, guiding her out while she sobbed again.  
  
They all walk out from the cell they were both in, Anders nearly braining himself on a low hanging light. Bugger him being so damned tall, rubbing his head subtly pushing healing against the slight burn there. Justice sighed out loud, then prodded him, _'Do you think she would be a mage again being broken from her Tranquility?'_  
  
 _'That... is a very good question. I have no idea,'_ Anders looked down at the shaking woman, her hands twitching in her torn robes, _'Even if she did get it back, I don't think she'd be able to control it. Years without magic, without emotions, must be one hell of a shock to the system, Justice.'_  
  
Bright sunlight streamed in through the double doors of this, chantry? nearly blinding both of them when they covered both of their faces. Then he felt the massive tug of the fade above them.  
  
"Holy Andraste's dingy knickers! Thats huge!"  
  
Robin snorted next to him, then slammed a hand over her mouth looking up at the sky. "Maker, Cassandra?" she takes her hand away, then drops to the floor when the hole heaves, clutching her hand as she screams in pain. Anders just looks at the green glow, and feels nothing other then Justice squirming happily under his skin.   
  
_'Pervert,'_ he threw at the spirit, _'Should of just left you behind in the fade in Kirkwall.'_  
  
Justice put the equivalent of a middle finger up at him, before squirming again under his skin, sighing loudly in his ear.  
  
"We call it the Breach. We do not know what happened, but something obviously went wrong when Her Most Holy went to begin her talks. Robby, are you sure you do not remember anything, anything at all?" Cassandra asked the woman on the ground.  
  
"I, I don't. Why, why am I not Tranquil any more, Cassandra? I, don't understand. Wheres Divine Justinia, wheres Regalyan?"  
  
Cassandra's face fell helping Robin to stand, "There, was an explosion. She, he's," Cassandra sucked in a deep breath, "Their all dead, Robby. All of them."  
  
"But, but, the talks! The Conclave! No, no, no, no," Robin began to back away from them all, "She can't be dead. Regalyan can't be dead, I, I spoke- we- NO!"  
  
"All of them? Er, I didn't do it," Anders puts his hands up then mutters under his breath, "Not this time. I think."  
  
"Ugh."  
  
Anders wonders if that was going to be a thing when they all set off, the woman always Ughing at everything. He rolled his eyes, then looks sideways down at Robin clutching her hand staring at the green within. He looked down at at his own on the opposite hand, pushing his fingers into it, flexing his hand then sighed dropping it to his side.   
  
Typical really, he was always going to be bound to something, not you Justice so stop giving me that look. I know your doing it, don't think I can't see it!  
  
The sky heaved again, sending Robin to the ground once again as she screamed. Anders grit his teeth pushing Cassandra out the way helping the other woman to stand, then cupped her face between his hands looking into her rather pretty steely eyes.  
  
"How painful is it, Robin?"  
  
"It hurts. My head hurts too, everything hurts. I don't understand," she looks up at him then flinches, "Please let me go."  
  
Anders drops his hands by his side, biting his cheek again before they set off once more. Fuck this shit, who's bright idea was it to come here in the first place? OH right, his. Idiot.  
  
"You two may not remember what happened. But when you both come from the fade, a woman was behind you. We believe it was Andraste," Cassandra waved her hand up at the sky, "We believe she was sent to help you both, to help us in our time of need."  
  
Robin frowned looking up at him, "Your beard looks funny," then bursts out laughing.  
  
"Robby... Sweet Maker," Cassandra raised an eyebrow at her, "I know this is going to be hard, but I am trying to be serious here."  
  
"I can't stop," Robin wheezed, then burst into tears again, "Andraste wouldn't of cursed me like this, SHE WOULDN'T!"  
  
All three of them walk over a bridge while poor Robin goes through every single emotion in under five minutes, then the bloody bridge exploded when a fade piece hit it, sending all three of them sprawling on the ice below. Anders grunted when he rubbed his head, then groaned when several Shades just up and decided to say hello at them all.  
  
Cassandra ran off pulling her sword and shield free, making Justice get all nostalgic for his own, while he himself looked over broken crates and grinned when a staff rolled right into his grasp. Robin, on the other hand, backed away as one of the Shades slithered over to her, cocked its head and went after him instead.  
  
 _'Well, this is fun,'_ Anders thought twirling the staff around his body before sending out snaps of cold at the thing, then a lightening bolt right in its eye. Justice huffed in his ear, then prodded him, _'Perhaps giving her a weapon might help?'_  
  
 _'I really don't think thats going to be a good- Oh, never mind.'_  
  
Anders quirks an eyebrow when Robin picks up a short sword, then charges off at the third Shade that sprung up. The hair that was wrapped around her crown, not too dissimilar to Cassandra's, partially came loose when she swung around in a circle, cleaving the Shade in two. She then stood there cursing wildly, stomping on its ichor before throwing the sword down on-top of it.  
  
"Robby? Did you just..." Cassandra lowered her own weapons then grinned, "Well done."  
  
"It was almost on-top of you. Can we, can we go now?" she picked up the sword again, shrugging tucking it into her belt.  
  
Cassandra then turned to him, lifting her sword arm up to his neck, "Drop it, NOW!"  
  
"Er... no," Anders shrugged twirling it about in his hands, "I kinda need it," he then grins.  
  
"Ugh, fine. You may keep it for now, apostate. We must keep moving."  
  
By the time they dispatched what felt like a never ending amount of demons cropping up everywhere, Anders got to see his first real tear in the veil. Justice had his nose wrinkled up looking over the thing, remembering the ones in the BlackMarsh, then they saw who was fighting the Shades below them. Varric.   
  
Well thats just bloody perfect, of all the people they had to run into, it would have to be a former friend. One who could pin his damn head to a tree at that.  
  
Robin was chewing her lip when she carefully lowered herself from the broken bridge, just staring at the tear then down to her hand, then back up at the tear.  
  
Anders blinked several times before putting his hands up in the air, then pulled lightening down from the sky. He then threw in a couple of fireballs for good measure, nearly setting Cassandra on fire when she stepped in-front of one, earning him a disgusted scoff.  
  
"Quickly, we must close the tear," his hand got snatched from his side then thrusted upward, green tendrils erupted from his palm into the thing making Justice practically moan out loud in his ear, but the voice then said, "it should be closing? Why isn't it?"  
  
Another hand joined his, green tendrils coming from hers, then they both reeled back with the tear snapped shut, Robin once again shaking her hand staring at it.  
  
"Well, that explains that," this rather bald but shiny headed elf muttered looking at them both.  
  
"Andraste's arse, we did that?" Anders squeaked, then blinked rapidly when the shiny headed elf nodded.  
  
"I suspected as much, but I didn't realise there were two of you with the mark. But it seems I was correct in my theory, nonetheless."  
  
Anders then slumped his shoulders when Varric sauntered over, pulling his leather glove on his hand more, "He means, I kept the weird glowy thing from killing you while you slept. Varric Tethras, at your service," the dwarf narrowed his eyes at him when he bowed.   
  
Shit, shit, shit.  
  
"You are... Tranquil, are you not? You must of been why I could only detect one mark. I'm Solas if there are to be introductions," the bald elf nodded.  
  
Robin just frowned at all of them, "I was. Not any more," she shoved her glowing hand out, "thanks to that. It hurts!"  
  
While the other two surrounded Robin to talk, Varric narrowed his eyes even more looking up at him, clicking Bianca's trigger slowly aiming right between his legs, a small sneer going up the side of his face.  
  
"You really think the beards going to hide you, Blondie?" Varric grinned and sneered at the same time, still aiming at him, "Give me one damn good reason not to pin your balls to the ground."  
  
"Er, I didn't do it? I don't think," Anders muttered slumping his shoulders, Justice was practically dancing on his toes flapping his arms about in his head, "Even Justice doesn't think we did it. Varric, look, I know your mad-"  
  
Varric barked a laugh aiming for his head instead, "Mad. MAD? Me mad? Ohhhhh no, I'm not mad, I'm sodding calm right now, Blondie. You only destroyed my damn city, killed a few hundred people, pissed Choirboy off, pissed Hawke off. But I'm not mad," the dwarf lowered his voice, grinning even more "not even close. But Bianca though, she wants a kiss, don't you sweetheart."  
  
"Varric, what are you doing?"  
  
"Seeker, you know who this is right?" Bianca's barrel clicked again.  
  
Cassandra frowned looking up at him then down at the dwarf, "Max Trevelyan. Lower your crossbow."  
  
"Oh really? Then I must be mistaken," Varric dipped his head at her, "I could of sworn he looked like an old friend I once knew, Seeker. My bad."  
  
"Ugh. Solas, can those marks close the breach?"  
  
Solas nodded, "Yes, in theory. But you should know, even though one is a mage and the other... Well, I highly doubt either of them could of done this. But magic was definitely used here, by whom, we do not know."  
  
And so, they set off once more even if Varric was grinning the entire time like a manic at him. This, was just so bloody perfect. Of all the people this shit would happen too, it would just HAVE to be him.   
  
Typical really.


	3. Chapter 3

"Order me? Your nothing but a glorified clerk, a bureaucrat. And your ordering ME!"  
  
Robin rubbed both her temples at Cassandra and Roderick bickering like children. Varric was grinning wide up at her when she looks down at him, then rolls her eyes at it all.  
  
"Good grief, do shut up!" Robin spat pointing her finger at the now slack jawed man, "Was it any wonder Divine Justinia kicked you out of the Temple? Can we go now?"  
  
Roderick blinked several times, his mouth flapping open and closed then nodded mutely at them all. Leliana bit her lip from laughing, Cassandra just gave her an incredulous look before waving her hand to speak again.  
  
"We have two choices: Either we go up the mountain pass, or we go directly to the Temple. Either way," she shrugs, "we're going to loose people regardless."  
  
"There, were people going through the mountains," Robin frowned looking up the peak, "We, we should find them. Maybe the Knight-Vigilant is with them?"  
  
Max balked stepping back, then ran a hand down his face, "Makers balls, really? Though," he smiles down at her behind his rather stupid looking beard, "I think we should go and see if theres anyone alive up there."  
  
"We lost several scouts that way. I think that would be best," Leliana dipped her head, then frowned at the short sword tucked in her belt, "Robin, really? I can loan my daggers if you wish."  
  
Robin shook her head, then flinched looking at the sword tears rolling down her face again, "This, this is getting stupid! No, its fine Leliana, I can, I can- Oh Maker I can't."  
  
She was beginning to hate having everything just flood in her like water, and then there were the bright colours blinding her everywhere she looked. Robin sighed wiping her face on her sleeve when Cassandra pushed her in the back to move, she needed a new robe or something. Hers was ruined as it was. She then frowned down at the skirt wrapping around her legs when the wind picked up again, throwing both her hands in the air in annoyance.  
  
Maybe pants would be better. Yes, pants. And a nice shirt, a warm coat, gloves. Anything warmer then- "MAKER, I'M BLOODY COLD!" she yelled at the end of the bridge stomping her foot down.  
  
"Robby, was that really necessary?" Cassandra sighed pinching the bridge of her nose, "I know it's cold, I know your cold. We're all cold. When this is done, I'll get you some warmer clothes. Okay."  
  
Robin just sulked pulling her robes hood over her head, and stomped off, everyone behind her catching her up when she stormed up the snow slope.  
  
Varric caught up to her first, walking beside with his crossbow on his shoulder, "So, how much you know about the Kirkwall rebellion, Sprite?"  
  
"Sprite? Why are you- never mind. I know enough. I read your book as well Varric," Robin shrugged looking down at him, "I know enough that Her Most Holy wished to send an Exalted march there. But it never happened," she lowers her head and tears roll down her face again, "and now she's gone."  
  
"Yeah I know, sorry. You know who started it right?" he looked over his shoulder with his eyes to Max, making Robin frown.  
  
"A mage named Anders if I recall correctly. I, I," her mind ached again when she rubbed her temples, "can we talk later. I hurt too much to think right now."  
  
He just let her go ahead while he dropped back. Robin screwed her eyes up going up the first set of ladders, she can hear the mage Solas asking what these were, Cassandra telling him they used to be mining tunnels. But her head hurt something rotten. Even her Brand hurt, its never done that before. Everything just bloody well hurt on her when she climbed the last ladder.  
  
The skirts whipped around her cold bare legs again as she tried to tuck herself against the mountain face, shaking from both the cold and her emotions that she hasn't felt in eleven sodding years. She hated it. She hated everything about the stupid Brand on her forehead. Maker, why her?  
  
Warmth rolled over her skin, enveloping her from within. Robin frowned looking over her shoulder at the long blond haired bushy bearded man, warming everyone up with magic. She scoffed loudly at it, then lent her head on the mountain face so they didn't see her cry again.  
  
"Robby, come on," Cassandra murmurs next to her, pulling her away from the face, "we have a ways to go, okay."  
  
"Cassandra, I, I'm scared," she mumbled out when they go through a tunnel, "I don't like this."  
  
Her friend looked back at her pained putting her hand on her face under her hood, "It will be. Andraste gave you a gift, its not a curse, Robby. She saw fit to give you your mind back, to grant you the power the seal these rifts. You," she looked over her shoulder at Max, "and him."  
  
"But I don't, don't want it! I, I don't want to have to-" Robin screwed her face up feeling her body shake again, "I HATE IT!"  
  
Cassandra was about to reply when demons just swooped down the hallway them, she hated them too when she pulled the short sword from her belt and swung out at a green one flinging green stuff at them. Maker, was she ever happy that she watched and got taught by Cassandra how to defend herself incase of, things.  
  
The two mages behind her bolstered everyone, Max's magic felt a little stronger then Solas's but both were pretty strong when she swung out again, then cursed under her breath when her friend got struck by the green stuff.  
  
Cassandra's shield arm dropped, the metal thing just clattered to the floor as though she could bare to lift it any more. So Robin picked it up instead, holding it in-front of her before she charged at the one purple eyed thing slithering over to the dwarf. She bashed the thing in the face, sliced through its stomach then went to one that was frozen, and bashed it until it broke upon the floor.  
  
"Maferaths balls, nice work Sprite," the dwarf grinned at her, dipping his head, "Think you can give the Seeker a run for her money."  
  
Robin shrugged handing the shield back to Cassandra, "She taught me."  
  
"Wait? You, taught her while she was Tranquil?" Max looked at both of them, "I didn't think- Actually, thats a bloody damned good idea."  
  
Cassandra did her disgusted noise at him, pushing the grinning dwarf away from her. Solas smirked slightly before walking ahead, leaving just herself and Max standing there looking at each other.  
  
"She thought it was prudent I learn, incase again," Robin shrugged then sighed shaking her head, "I don't want to talk about it."  
  
Max nodded walking with her to the others, "I get it, I really do. Had enough of that in Kinlo-" he flinched then smiled, "Ostwick."  
  
"Uh huh," she narrowed her eyes slightly at him, catching the others up who managed to find some of the dead scouts, "That can't be all of them, can it?"  
  
Something was niggling her about the man next to her, but she can't quite put her finger on it when they set off again. There was just something, odd, about him. Bad enough neither of them can remember what happened, but there was just something, odd. Robin internally sighed at the whole thing, this, was a mess.  
  


* * *

  
  
"Robby, prepare yourself," Cassandra pulled her to one side before they got to the Temple, "What we may see, may not be pleasant."  
  
Robin tied her braided hair around her crown again when it slipped free from saving the last remaining scouts, frowning at her friend, "What else can the Maker throw at me? Other then demons and bloody tears in the veil. Oh, and my unsundered mind, thats another thing."  
  
She knows full well she was acting the child, but Makers breath, she just wanted warm clothes and a bed to lay in while she slept for a year. And to calm her raging storm of a mind down.  
  
"Sweet Maker," Cassandra just sighed out letting her go to take the lead.  
  
Robin huffed out letting her braid go when it wouldn't cooperate with her, letting it slip over one shoulder walking with the others. She wondered where Commander Cullen was in all this mess, hopefully safe and sound, not like she really cared or anything. Ugh.  
  
The smell was the first thing to hit her nose the closer the got to the ruins, then the first charred body screaming up at the sky was next. Robin put both her hands over her mouth slowly climbing down the ruined steps as more charred bodies came into view. She wondered if the one she was looking at was someone she knew, was it one of the Mages or Templars or one of the Divine's Clerics forever looking terrified with their flesh stripped from them.  
  
Vomit rolled around in her stomach, treading carefully through the mass of bodies everywhere, tears rolling down her face looking at each and every single one. This, this was horrible, this was, just horrible. And both her and Max survived all this? She ended up vomiting against a broken wall while she braced herself against it.  
  
Pain wracked through her entire body the more she vomited, her stomach cramped when she heaved again, her mind and blood swam over her vision when she stumbled away from the wall, nearly tripping over one of the charred bodies.  
  
"Robby, calm down," Cassandra held her up when she almost collapsed, "Can one of you heal her?" she asked the two mages.  
  
Max put his hand out as blue swirled around the palm of his hand, easing her stomach cramps down, "To the rescue, my fair ladies," he grinned.  
  
"Ugh, really Trevelyan?"  
  
"I'm, I'm alright. I, think," Robin rubbed her temples again, "I, I feel like I'm forgetting to tell you something Cassandra. I, just don't know what."  
  
"We'll figure this all out once the breach is sealed," Cassandra muttered redoing her braid for her as proper, "Your doing so well, Robby."  
  
Robin smiled slightly, "Thanks mum."  
  
Cassandra flicked her nose gently while she smiled, "I'm old enough to be your sister, not mother, Robby. Now come, we have to seal the breach."  
  
Leliana had caught up with them by then, her scouts behind her going through what used to be the grand entrance to the Temple, running along the hallways that used to be there. Robin felt sorrow go through her looking up at the huge green glowing tear, sorrow and fear. She hasn't felt sorrow in such a long time while they walked the ruined halls, the last time was when she got pulled away from her own mum when she was ten. When they made her-  
  
She remembers all that as if it was yesterday. No, not now, not right now. Stop thinking about it.  
  
A voice echoed around them, "Keep the sacrifice still."  
  
"Who, was that?" Cassandra muttered.  
  
"Echoes from the fade. It bleeds through into this place. We maybe hearing the one who created the breach," Solas sagely said out.  
  
Robin frowned again looking down at the ground, wishing she could just remember what happened, she saw Max doing the same thing, though looked like he was talking to himself more then anything. Why only somethings and not everything?  
  
Something dark flittered down her skin, something dark and ugly when they walked by red glowing crystals. Varric was talking to Cassandra about it, urging everyone to move, but Robin wrinkled her nose up at it, then sent a nice glob of spit that landed at the base of one. Max chuckled right next to her then joined in when he sent his own.  
  
"Makers breath, both of you, just, just- UGH! Move!" Cassandra scoffed.  
  
"Someone, help me!"  
  
Robin froze at Her Most Holys voice looking up at the breach, "Justinia. Oh sweet bloody void, that was Divine Justinia!"  
  
She just up and ran ahead of everyone, jumping down the ledge to what was the Temple floor. Then the damned thing flickered growing larger in size when everyone joined her, a dark voice echoed out around them making her flinch again. Her hand buzzed madly when she looked at it, then-  
  
"What the fucks going on here?" that was Max's voice and image in the sky, and so was-  
  
"We have intruders, KILL THEM!"  
  
"You must warn them, Robby!"  
  
She felt another wave of sick looking up at the image, backing away slightly at the tall black visage of a man there, of Divine Justinia bound in what looks like blood. She backed away more at her own image up there in utter calm, then it flickered out. Robin put her hands on her head again trying to push every emotion that was going through her once more, as everyone bickered behind her over the whole thing.  
  
That, that THING, killed Her Most Holy. That THING did this to her. That THING killed everyone!  
  
Robin screamed pulling the sword from her belt and lashed out wildly at nothing. She lashed out when Cassandra tried to calm her down, when they all tried to calm her down, but she couldn't she just couldn't. Her mind wouldn't let her, it just couldn't register what was going on at all.  
  
She felt her hands being held tight as someone grasps them, and screamed again when the one with the glowing fade piece was held up to the breach. Robin barely remembers what happens next, she barely remembers lashing out at the Pride demon that came from the rift. She was in just so much pain and grief about the whole thing, so much sorrow and hate rolled through her when she broke the sword in the Prides head when it fell.  
  
Her hand got taken again pushed up into the sky, then blanks out when raw agony rips right through her body.


	4. Chapter 4

Anders groaned peaking around the door before slamming it shut. So many sodding people waiting for the both of them to come out, he just didn't want to. Was nice and warm in the cabin he was apparently sharing with Robin. The woman was laying in her bed right now, tossing and turning as she slept.  
  
Justice prodded him, _'What do we plan to do now, Anders?'_  
  
_'Buggered if I know. I think we're kinda stuck here,'_ Anders flops down on one of the chairs by the fire, _'I'm surprised Varric hasn't bolted my balls to the floor yet.'_  
  
_'He would not!'_  
  
Anders snorted running his hand through the beard on his face, then groaned again, _'He might. I know you thought the best in people, Justice. But we did kinda, well, blow up the Chantry.'_  
  
_'I do not see the best in people, Anders. I most certainly did not with Hawke. Varric was a friend to us,'_ Justice then sighed mimicking someone resting their head on Anders shoulders, _'It would be just to see this through. Would not be wise to flee and grow yet another beard. Anders, get rid of it!'_  
  
"Yeah, yeah, I know. Beardy Anders is not a pretty picture," he grunted when he got up out the seat and peaked through the window, "Oh, thats just sodding perfect."  
  
Varric slowly sauntered his way to the cabin, grinning at him through the window while he swung something that looked like a knife in his hand.  
  
"See," Anders squeaked, "he's gonna kill us!"  
  
The cabin door opened then shut quickly as Varric lent his back against the wood, then grinned up at Anders once more, "Blondie, what a pleasant surprise."  
  
"Varric, now look here," Anders rose up to his full six foot six height, rolling his shoulders while he looked down at the dwarf coming closer, "Do you really think it's going to be a good idea-"  
  
"Oh stow it," Varric huffed walking swiftly to the bed behind him, "We gotta talk, but not until you shave that damn bush. And besides, Sprite's awake. Hey sweetheart, how you doing?"  
  
Anders looked over his shoulder then down at the woman glaring up at him from her bed, then to Varric, "What happened? I don't remember anything after we got to the Temple. And did you just call him Blondie? Wasn't that Anders nickname you called him in the book? Tell me whats going on!"  
  
Silence rang around the cabin as each and every single one of them glared at the other, until Justice rolled his eyes and pushed through Anders, clearing his voice smiling at the woman going wide eyed on the bed.  
  
"I am Justice, and yes this is Anders. Varric unfortunately let slip who we are. I suppose we should of made ourselves known sooner, Robin," Justice then dipped his head.  
  
"Dammit Blue," Varric moaned, sitting on the edge of the bed, "Thats all we sodding need. If Curly sees either of you right now, you can kiss this shit goodbye."  
  
Robin frowned looking up at Justice and himself, "Is someone going to tell me what happened at the Temple or am I going to have to beat it out of one of you? Because right now," she glared back at Varric, "I'm not in the mood. I don't care what he is, or who he was. If I was still Tranquil, I still wouldn't of given a crap, alright. But why the bloody hell did you blow up the Chantry? There had to of been a better way then going off half cocked."  
  
They all looked back at her with wide eyes, even Justice sputtered a little, then smiled again at her making Anders groan at the whole thing, "You, lost your temper within the ruins, Robin. You managed to take down the Pride demon all by yourself, even with everyone else getting in your way. Was quite a feat. One I approve of."  
  
_'Justice, are you, flirting? Makers sodding breath you are aren't you?'_ Anders groaned when he pushed halfway through, "Ugh. But anyway," Anders flapped his hand about shutting Justice up at the moment, "I tried everything to get the Grand Cleric to listen, get her to stop the abuse in the Gallows. She didn't listen and neither did Stannard. So, well, we blew it up."  
  
"Pissing Choirboy off. Pissing Hawke off. Pissing everyone off," Varric mumbled under his breath.  
  
Robin quirked an eyebrow while she looked down at her hands, then, she did something no-one expected. She started to laugh. Like, hard, body shaking laughing while she snorted at the same time. Justice and himself blinked several times, Varric just slowly got off the bed when she started to slam her fists into it.  
  
"Is this a side effect of the broken Tranquility?" Justice muttered watching Robins raucous laughter.  
  
"I have no idea Blue. Blondie, get your damn hair cut, you look like a sodding walking carpet," Varric pushed a package into his hands, "I'll go tell the Seeker your both up. Better get your shit together, 'cos your gonna need it when you shave that bush off your face."  


* * *

  
  
By the time he practically cut all his hair from his head, Robins laughter had died down, and was sobbing instead into her pillow. Anders wrinkled his nose up looking at himself in the mirror, even Justice had his nose wrinkled up at the bear trying to eat his face. Though, Justice did approve of the MUCH shorter hair. Like a lot when he sent a goofy grin back at him, almost purring at the very very short hair over his head.  
  
"Pervert," Anders chuckled trimming his beard, "Always something with you. If it isn't lyrium, it's the fade. If it's not that and wanting justice, its now apparently my damn hair."  
  
_'It suits us, Anders. No more long hair, no more snapping hair ties,'_ Justice purred again in his ear while he lathered his face up, _'I like this.'_  
  
"Uh huh. You just like looking at yourself in the mirror, thats what this is," Anders chuckled again, then flinched when he nicked his neck, "Stop distracting me."  
  
"Are you two in a relationship?"  
  
Anders dropped the knife onto the table, nicking himself once more in the neck, "Andraste's fucking tits! Don't do that."  
  
"Sorry, but I did just ask," Robin huffed from somewhere behind them, then huffed even louder, "BEIGE! This, this is BEIGE! I'm not wearing something that looks like pyjamas out in public. Unacceptable."  
  
Anders screwed his face up resuming his shaving, "Ugh, I happen to agree with you there. And to answer your question, we sort of are, but not, but are. We're friends who happen to give a huge pile of dog shit about each other." He put the knife down looking into the mirror to the woman behind him with her entire face screwed up, holding what definitely looked like pyjamas in two fingers way from her, "Why did you laugh when I told you what I did?"  
  
"I have my reasons," Robin shrugged opening the door, kicking the clothing out of it before she gasped, "Sweet Maker, theres so many people out there!"  
  
"Yeah there is. Their waiting for the both of us, by the way."  
  
Robin slammed the door shut leaning her back against it, "No! No, no, no, just... a hundred times all the no. I'm not ready for all that out there! Bad enough I can't keep my emotions under control, let alone colours being so bright and everythings so LOUD!"  
  
Karl went through his mind when she said that. _'You cannot imagine it, Anders. All the colours, all the music in the world. Gone.'_  
  
Anders swallowed deeply looking back at Robin in the mirror, even Justice watched her when she clutched her head again, blinking away the tears that threatened to fall. He thought it was just Karl that thought that way when both of them broke his Tranquility by accident, only to have him slip back under. But, it wasn't was it the more he looked at her. Maybe, maybe thats what happens to any Tranquil who break their sundered mind.  
  
"Robin," he asks quietly to her, "I, have to ask. How many other Tranquil do you know, that, that are no longer Tranquil?"  
  
She blinks at him in the mirror, "I, I don't. Cassandra, she might. Why?"  
  
"I'm, we're, both sort of curious. I have my reasons to ask," he muttered lathering his face up again to shave the other side, "How old were you then when you got, that?"  
  
"Old enough. Old enough to refuse to go through my Harrowing, but not before they made me- old enough," she then clamped her eyes up tight, "Can we, can we not talk about this right now?"  
  
"Sorry. Why were you working for the Divine, working for Cassandra and Leliana?" he asked instead.  
  
Robin sniffed from somewhere behind him, "I, was employed into her service when she, when Cassandra and Regalyan saw me out in the cold. I, I was left there on my own for days, no-one came back to get me. So, so they took me to her when she, just after she her coronation in 9:34. She, we all became friends, as, as much as a Tranquil can have them."  
  
"Makers fucking breath. Who left you in the cold? If you tell me Templars-" both himself and Justice growled wiping the blade on a piece of cloth, "At least someone saved you, Robin."  
  
"I, don't want to talk about it. Not yet. Theres, theres other clothes in a box over in the corner. I think we should, hurry up."  
  
Anders mutely nodded, removing the last bit of beard from his face before looking it over and smiled at the face looking back at him. Much better. He turned around and smiled again at Robin looking up at him, then, ever so slowly, did he notice the slight blush going across her cheeks at him before hiding her face behind a dark sleeve of a robe. Anders chewed on his lip looking away as well, looking out the window at all the people outside getting fidgety waiting for them.  
  
"Lets go make our arrival," he grinned out at her.  
  
Robin nodded behind her sleeve opening the door, and both, made their way among the people looking at them in awe. Words like 'Andraste's chosen,' and 'Heralds,' were muttered among the masses when they slowly walked through them all. Robin pulled the hood of her robe over her head to hide the Brand a lot of people were just staring at, not even looking at her at all.  
  
_'These people,'_ Justice scoffed, folding his arms over his chest in Anders head, _'are ignorant. All of them. Unacceptable!'_  
  
_'Yeah well, welcome to mob mentality, Justice. Will always be the same, always. Shit, lets hope-'_  
  
"THATS ANDERS! THATS THE DAMNED MURDERER OF KIRKWALL!" some one shouted from the crowd.  
  
Others stepped back several paces looking at him, one more even shouted, "Why the bloody hell did Andraste send him then?"  
  
Then another, "A Mage too. Whats the world coming to?"  
  
Wonderful. Guess he should of just kept the sodding bear on his face after all. Robin just had her hands over her face when she ran up a set of steps away from everyone, heading right towards the same very Chantry not days prior both of them were chained in. Anders just lets out a loud sigh keeping his head held high while he walked up the steps to the place. Well, guess thats that then.  


* * *

  
  
"You have got to be kidding me. ANDERS! Of all the- it would have to be- Maker, take me now."  
  
Cullen put his hand on his sword glaring at him, Cassandra banged her head on the table in the warroom groaning. Leliana on the other hand sent him a quick smirk before looking impartial again to the woman next to her. Though truth be told, the woman in the really nice yellow and blue dress smiled wide at him, dipping her quill in her ink while she wrote something out on her board.  
  
"I should of realised," Cassandra muttered now with her head in her hands, "I should of realised who you were. Should of realised when Varric kept dropping hints. Ugh."  
  
"Not like I kept it a secret. I was behind a beard after all," Anders shrugged, "Oh... and the name."  
  
Cullen narrowed his eyes at him even more, "So, did you do it again? You WERE there after all!"  
  
"Oh for the love of- Cullen, so was I. Or have you forgotten that little, small, insignificant fact," Robin snapped at the now apparently Commander of the Inquisition forces.  
  
"I, well... no," the man said out slowly blushing slightly, "Just... fine, fine. Lets just get on with it shall we."  
  
Anders smirked at the now flustered Cullen when he rubs the back of his neck. Ahh, like old times when Cullen started to fluster when he flirted with him, just so he would do that very thing. Okay, that was far too long ago now, Anders. Your too old for this shit.  
  
_'Hardly,'_ Justice sent back to him, scoffing.  
  
"For starters, I would like to introduce myself before anything else begins to happen. I, am Josephine Montilyet, Ambassador of the Inquisition," she dipped her head and smiled again at them both, "Pleasure to make your acquaintances."  
  
"Much obliged," Anders dipped his head back at her, "And what exactly will the Ambassador do for me and Robin?"  
  
Josephine dipped her quill in the ink again, "I make sure things run smoothly. And unfortunately," she sighed writing something down again, "with your background, that maybe a little hard to garner interest in us. Though for Robin, from what we hear, she has become a little bit of a beacon of hope for certain people."  
  
"ME? What did I do!" Robin squeaked trying to hide behind Cassandra.  
  
"You were formally Tranquil. The word has spread that Andraste gave you the gift of your mind again. And magic," Josephine shrugged, "but I think that last past was wishful thinking."  
  
"And the fact you worked with us, Robby. That you were the Divine's personal assistant," Cassandra chuckled edging Robin to the table again, "You saw how Roderick was with you. He just didn't know what to do around you... both times."  
  
"He's an idiot," Robin grumbled under her breath, "So, so your telling me, that I'm a bloody beacon on hope for everyone? What about him," she pointed right at Anders, "He helped do all this too you know. Shouldn't Anders and Justice be one as well? I don't want this!"  
  
"Yes, because having an abomination and murderer at the forefront makes everything that much better," Cullen snapped at her, "Don't be so naive, Robin."  
  
Leliana slammed her hands on the table, knocking several small figurines all over the place, "Thats enough, all of you. They are both the Heralds of Andraste, both of them. Not one, not the other. Both!"  
  
"Ugh, Leliana is right, as much as I hate to admit it. We have a lot of work to do, considering we're now heretics from the Chantry."  
  
"Thank you Cassandra. Now," Leliana righted several pieces on the table, "you two will have to go to the Hinterlands soon, find Mother Giselle. She's not far, and knows all those who can help us more then we do right now."  
  
"Plus, gather as much influence as you both can while your there. We," Josephine sighed, "are going to need it."  
  
Anders started to tune out what was said, noticing Robin pick up one of the figurines on the table slowly sliding it back in her tight grasp, glaring right at Cullen who was oblivious to the whole thing.  
  
Before anyone knew what happened, the figurine bounced off Cullen's face back onto the table with the man putting his hand up to his now bloody forehead. Robin practically flew over the table to get at him, Cassandra had to pin her down as she kicked and screamed.  
  
"ROBBY! Control yourself," the burly Seeker was barely able to keep Robin down when she raged right at Cullen, calling him every name under the damned sun, while said man backed himself in the corner with his eyes wide like a ram caught in a fireball.  
  
Justice approved of the whole thing, well, so did Anders really. But he was a healer, much to Justice's disapproval when he quickly healed the man as Cassandra hauled the raging Robin out from the warroom.  
  
Maker, both of them wondered how long all these bubbling emotions that surfaced from Robin would last. Weeks, months, years? Cassandra said she's only known a few who were broken from Tranquility, most end up killing themselves because of their pasts, because they can't cope with all those emotions again.  
  
Andraste's pert tits, he hoped Robin didn't do that, and so did Justice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanna thank lilianangel at tumblr for her gorg Inqy Anders she Head Canoned. If you haven't seen it yet, I suggest paying her a visit on tumblr. THAT is what this Anders looks like, just with much shorter hair, and sodding hot for a 40 yr man. (I tried to recreate him in my DAI but he looked like a turd :( Justice did not approve.)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a wee small warning. Talk of past abuse in the circle between Robin and Anders near end of chapter. (A bit conversation heavy, okay. Nothing graphic at all. but still I'm warning just incase.)

"Varric, do you really hate him?" Robin asked the dwarf walking next to her.  
  
"I do. Sort of. Maybe?" he raised an eyebrow at her, then slumped his shoulders, "Not really. I just wanted to see him squirm for a while."  
  
Robin wrinkled her nose up looking over the bright autumnal trees in the Hinterlands, "Was, was he the same in Kirkwall as he is here?"  
  
"Actually, yeah he is. Though," Varric shrugged, "after getting so honourably dumped by Hawke, he did slip a little before he bounced right back."  
  
"Huh," was all she said still looking over the trees, fiddling with her new armour.  
  
Armour, she scoffed internally, shes actually wearing sodding seeker style coated armour Harrit made for her. Even a sodding sword and shield with the Inquisition's eye on it. Justice, when he saw what she was wearing a few days before setting off to the Hinterlands, commented he really really liked how she looked in it. To which Anders tried to shut the spirit up by walking away from her, bright red.  
  
Robin looked down at her gauntleted hands, she didn't quite know what to make of any of that really. Oh yeah, she, sort of, may of, had a bit of a thing with a fellow mage before her Tranquility, but this, all felt like a whole new thing. Bah, she shook her head, its just her emotions being stupid, thats what it is. Not like she was a stranger to that sort of thing anyway. Robin blushed a little thinking about it.  
  
"Sprite, why'd you ask?"  
  
Varric shook her out of her musing and smiled at him, "Just, asking."  
  
"Is this," he waved his hand at his head, "that thing?"  
  
"Yes, yes it is," Robin nodded looking down at her hands again, yeah, it must be.  
  
Makers bloody sake, its been just over a fortnight now since being unsundered, bloody eighteen days of being thrown to the wolves, so to speak, and still having everything be so loud and bright. And here she was wearing poxy armour! She's not cut out for this at all.  
  
Though she did have an interesting talk with Solas before they set off. He was very curious to know if she dreamt again, to which she didn't quite rightly know, seeing as she stayed awake most of the time because she couldn't sleep at all. But his knowledge of magic and the fade rivaled that of Anders and Justice, of the circle. Was fascinating to listen to. And he was more then happy to tell her of his journeys while the other two did things around Haven.  
  
Robin asked him if he knew if it were possible for someone like her to have magic again. He didn't know.  
  
Might be for the best, might not remember how to control it anyway.  
  
"Why did Hawke dump him? That was never written in the book, Varric," she groaned out loud with what just bloody well just came out of her mouth without her knowing it.  
  
"Ahh, Sprite, you sure your old enough to hear it," Varric snickered.  
  
Robin narrowed her eyes at him, "I'll have you know I'm bloody twenty-eight, not some three year old pup!"  
  
Someone snorted behind her when she looked over her shoulder, Cassandra had her hand over her mouth trying not to laugh. Solas and Anders were too busy talking to even notice.  
  
"Fine, fine," he grinned waving his hand for Cassandra to come listen as well, "Now, it was a few months before the Arishok and his mothers death it happened. We all thought Blondie and Hawke were doing great. Turns out," he paused dramatically while he sorted his gloves out, "he was more interested in Broody. He basically dumped Blondie in the bedroom, after he slept with him, not before offering a sandwich first."  
  
Both Robins and Cassandra's eyes go wide looking at each other, then down at Varric, "Blimey, thats a bit... harsh. Cassandra, thats harsh!"  
  
"Your Ferelden's showing, Robby. But I do agree, that was a bit, harsh," Cassandra wrinkled her nose up around the word.  
  
"THATS why I recognise the accent," Varric snapped his fingers, "Its a bit broken, but yeah I hear it now. Where Sprite?"  
  
Robin slumped her shoulders looking down at her old boots she still wore, "Denerim's Alienage. I remember that lovely bit of information. Got packed off to Jainen when I was ten because Kinloch was too full at the time."  
  
"YOUR AN ELF!" Varric squeaked flapping his arms about making everyone stop, "Maferaths nutsack, your, your half ELF!"  
  
"What? My slightly, tiny, itty bitty pointed ears didn't give that away? Or was it my sodding five foot ten height that threw you off," she snarked, cocking her hip at him.  
  
"Robby, temper," Cassandra warned tapping her shoulder, "Remember to breathe."  
  
Robin wrinkled her entire face up at them both and stormed off again, kicking a poor Elfroot that got in her way. She kicked it on the way back glaring at everyone.  
  
"I'm sodding part elf, alright. These," she pointed to the almost unnoticeable points in her ears under her hair, "don't normally happen to half humans. Third elves. WHATEVER!"  
  
She stomped off ahead, completely ignoring her friend trying to calm her down again. Solas, he already figured that out when they spoke, when she tucked her slightly longer hair then Cassandra's behind her ear. He just nodded and smirked at them, not giving a damn when he went back to talking about spirits and demons.  
  
Someone walked up quickly behind her, clearing his throat before he spoke, "Born and bred Ferelden huh," Anders chuckled, "So was I till I got sent to Kinloch at twelve."  
  
"No, we're not swapping circle stories, Anders," Robin ground out, "Maybe later when I'm not so bloody pissed."  
  
"Wasn't saying a word," he chuckled again, "Though, I think you upset Solas by kicking the Elfroot. He's back there trying to revive the sodding thing."  
  
She just rolled her eyes, looking up at Anders, "Like theres not enough around. And before you say it, I don't give a rats arse about being elfy, alright."  
  
"Your Ferelden's showing, Robin."  
  
"Ugh," she scoffed kicking a stone only to send her boot flying off into the distance, "Now look what you made me go and-" She stood there blinking at the boot, "Oh. OH, OH, CASSANDRA! The letter!"  
  
Robin ran after the boot almost tripping on her booted foot, then promptly fell flat on her arse when she got to it. She dug around in the secret pocket pulling out the letter from her old  friend and waved it about in the air, "Cassandra, its, its from Regalyan to you before... before everything happened," she slumped her shoulders.  
  
"He, he gave you a letter. For me?"  
  
"I, I just remembered I still had it when my boot, flew off," Robin burst into tears when Cassandra wrapped her arms around her shoulders, gently taking the letter from her hand with care.  
  
Her friend pecked a kiss on her head, "Thank you. Maker, I still have something from him. Thank you, this means everything to me, Robby."

* * *

  
  
Anders and Robin stood looking over the crossroads, as Templar and Mage alike just swarmed the three Inquisition scouts trying to defend everyone. Robin wrinkled her nose up at them pulling her weapons free, then charged off down the slope, right towards the Templars nearly taking ones head off when he charged at her too.  
  
Cassandra and Solas went after the Mages, trying to calm everyone down. Varric just blinked looking up at him, slowly clicking Bianca's barrel while Robin swore up a storm below them.  
  
"I think she hates Templars more then you two do," Varric muttered pinning one to a tree by his shoulder.  
  
Both Anders and Justice snort twirling the staff in their hands about, sending a spirit bolt into the one pinned to the tree, "Uh huh," they both grinned when she took another down.  
  
"Makers breath, are you two... no, no, I don't wanna know," Varric rolled his eyes just sitting on the ground now watching everyone instead, Bianca held in his lap while he stroked her.  
  
One of the mages on the opposite side blinked out of existence, then appeared right behind Robin. The Spellbinder mind blasted Robin away, right into the line of fire of the Templar archer, who was trying to get at the the Spellbinder. Anders grit his teeth hard when the arrow went clean through her shoulder making her drop her sword arm, the sword clattering to the ground as she screamed in pain.  
  
_'Do something!'_ Justice shouted in his head when both the archer and Spellbinder aimed right at the dropped Robin, _'They'll KILL HER!'_  
  
Anders raised his hands high into the sky, summoning a lightening storm above while Justice bolstered him. When they looked back at Robin she had one of the Templar Defenders shields on her good arm, running full bore into the Spellbinder sending him flying off into the distance. The archer got struck in the head with several lightening bolts from the sky, twitching before he just exploded everywhere.  
  
_'Hot,'_ Justice murmurs watching Robin knock the Spellbinder back again.  
  
"Makers fucking balls Justice, enough!" Anders moaned trying to hide the rising blush on his face running down the slope, his healing aura going over everyone.  
  
The spirit just went back to watching, squirming under his skin in approval at the whole thing.  
  
Robin was now bashing the head of one of the Templars in with the shield, growling under her breath, the Spellbinder was just bent over the wall twisted in half. Fucking hell, she really did have a temper on her when the shield got flung away into the distance, getting lodged in one of the small huts in the Crossroads.  
  
"Robin Tabris Navern! Thats enough," Cassandra grabbed the womans hands when she went off on a wild tangent again, "It is done, calm down."  
  
Tabris... no, he must of misheard when he stood with the rest, both himself and Solas healing everyone. The elf snapped his fingers in Robins face, pointing to the wound on her shoulder when she stopped to sob instead.  
  
"I need to heal the wound and your making this more difficult then it should be, Da'len."  
  
"Don't you call me Da'len," Robin snapped at him, "I'm not one of you fucking Dalish elves!"  
  
Solas thinned his mouth taking her glowing hand, "No you are not. And I am not Dalish as I told you before. Ane ajual a esha'lin!"  
  
"Whoa, whoa, everyone just calm down. Blondie, just heal Sprite alright. Chuckles, why don't me, you and the Seeker go see if anyone else needs a hand," Varric waved at them all to go ahead.  
  
Robin slumped down the wall next to the dead Spellbinder, trying to put both hands on her head as she sobbed. Anders knelt down in-front of her letting his healing seep into the wound, watching her face when she clamps her eyes shut tight.  
  
He wished there was more he could do for Robin, but neither himself, Justice, Solas even Cassandra can do anything for her while she goes through this transition. It was all on her, as much as bearing the mark was on both of them.  
  
"Sorry."  
  
Anders shook his head when he took her hand, "Don't be. Everyone just needs to get used to this, thats all."  
  
"I need to get used to it all over again," Robin scoffed wiping her face, then slumped her shoulders looking at him, "Guess we should find Mother Giselle before I do something stupid, huh."  
  
Anders quirked a smile helping her stand, "Eh, do as much stupid shit as you want, Robin. Just, try not to kill us all why you do it, thanks."  
  
Both of them set off together through the Crossroads, asking if anyone required aid, asking where the Mother was. Robin came across an old elven man who was in dire need of a potion for his wife, she dragged Anders to the hut and pointed, "I think he maybe able to help her," and left them to it while she went off again.  
  
By the time he cured the woman from her ailment, Robin had gathered a few pieces of information, even agreed to help an old hunter who was trying to feed everyone. Anders was impressed at the whole thing when she grinned at him, pointing to where Mother Giselle was.  
  
"Methodical reasoning of being a Tranquil," she shrugged, "See a situation, and make a calculated decision on what to do."  
  
"So, thats not gone then. Did you ever make lyrium enchantments?" he asked her walking up a set of wooden steps.  
  
"Bloody hell no. I worked in the library most of the time in Jainen before- it doesn't matter."  
  
Anders let the thing drop when the Chantry robed Mother spoke quietly to a soldier, the man flatly refusing to let any dirty magic touch his skin. Justice growled in his head at the whole thing, Anders just shushed him when the Mother just smiled saying magic was turned to a noble purpose, one that can save his life. He, stood there with his mouth open when the man just nodded and laid down, letting a healer help him.  
  
"Your not against magic?" he asked her when she walked over to the both of them.  
  
"I am not. It is the hubris of man, not mage, that brings darkness into our world. But I did not ask you here to simply debate," the Mother smiled wide.  
  
Robin frowned, "Then why are we here?"  
  
Mother Giselle dipped her head, "I know of the Chantry's denouncement, and I'm familiar with those behind it. I wont lie, some are grandstanding to become the new Divine."  
  
"Maker bloody damn it! She's not been dead a month and their already, PEACOCKING!" Robin spat, "Why am I not surprised at all."  
  
"Some are frightened, Heralds. So many good people senselessly taking from us. Fear makes us desperate. Give them something else to believe."  
  
Anders pinched the bridge of his nose, "Your telling us to go appeal to them, aren't you. Yeah, thats going to go down like a pile of mabari shit."  
  
Mother Giselle just chuckled at him, gently putting her hand on his arm, "Hope is what we need, they will listen to both of you, regardless of who you once were. Don't think I don't know who you are, Anders."  
  
"Oh, well thats... good. I think?"  
  
"I will go to Haven, give Leliana the names of those who will listen. I bid both of you a farewell, for now," then she left them both standing there, looking at each other.  
  
"Wonderful, back to Val Royeaux. I can't wait," Robin muttered deadpanned, "Wonder what kind of vomit they have on the walls I never got to see."  


* * *

  
  
Night had set in by the time they found the horsemasters ranch, the man showed them where the Inquisition can set their tents. Right next to a small pond that had Blood Lotus growing in and around the water. She lost her temper eight more times on the journey there, two sobbing fits, and several unorthodox bursts of laughter when they went about clearing both Mage and Templar camps.  
  
Robin was exhausted. Physically and mentally exhausted over everything so far. She apologised to Solas for her behaviour, but he waved it off as if it didn't happen. She still needed to say sorry to Cullen for her outburst, and throwing the figurine at his head. Robin looked down at her reflection in the pond, running her fingers on the Brand on her forehead, wishing to everything that would just go away.  
  
But it wont, will it. It's forever etched there marring her skin. And she's a beacon of sodding hope? For who, she didn't care right now when she sat down splashing the water about with her glowing hand.  
  
Six poxy days they've been in the Hinterlands, but the damn place was huge. And she's never ridden a horse before. Yeah, thats not going to be a disaster waiting to happen. Nope, not in the least.  
  
"What you doing?" a voice sing-songed behind her.  
  
"Playing in the water," Robin scoffed back, splashing the water to prove her point.  
  
Anders joined her at the ponds edge, cocking an eyebrow at her, "No, really? I would never of guessed."  
  
"Want me to push you in it?"  
  
"In four inch deep water? No thanks, I've already had my monthly quota of baths," Anders grinned at her, "Besides, shouldn't you be eating not playing in the water?"  
  
Robin wrinkled her nose up, splashing a bit of water at him, "I'll eat later. Too bloody tired to move right now as it is."  
  
The man next to her shifted a little closer, dipping his bare feet into the water when he lent back on his hands, looking up at the starry sky, "When I was in the circle, every night I used to climb up to one of the small windows in the dorm. I kept dreaming that one day, I'd be back out there to see the night sky like I used to before I got chained and hauled away from my mother."  
  
Robin watched him close his eyes tilting his head back more, "The first time I escaped, I tried to go home. I ended up saving Bann Ferrenly's life, he gave me a pendant to say thanks. I kept for years until I had to sell it. That was six months after I got sent there."  
  
"Okay. Why are you-" he shushed her when he put his hand up.  
  
"I'm not done yet. I escaped four more times before I met Karl, he was a lot older then me when he got sent there. We, sort of fell in love, which as you know, is highly frowned up. We never really left each others sides for years, until he was sent to the Gallows. I lost it. I tried to escape one last time to reach him, which didn't exactly work. I got thrown into solitary for it. In between all that, I got to see abuse which I ignored, I got caned a few times for my disobedience from the Knight-Commander. I was so fucking selfish at the time it was unbelievable. Wanting pretty things, getting pierced and tattooed because I could, whored myself out when I escaped because I could."  
  
Robins mouth dropped open, "I, I... um... How, how long in solitary?"  
  
Anders scoffed looking at her, "A year. Right during the sodding blight too. Uldred up and turned blood mage on everyone, killing almost all the tower before a certain Grey Warden saved us all. When I was finally let out, I ran away again one last time and tried to stay gone. Until I found myself in Templar clutches being hauled off to Vigil's keep in Amaranthine. Got locked in another cell while Darkspawn rampaged around the place. Now, the new Warden Commander saved my life, conscripted me, I was happy.  
  
I met Justice who's now my best damned friend in the world. Then Templars decided to come fuck everything up again when the Commander left, they tried to kill both of us when we merged. We fled to Kirkwall after we did something really really bad. I learned that Karl was still there and made plans to get him out after all these years. Robin," he looked at her pained as tears threatened to go down his face, "he was made Tranquil by the time I got to him. They sundered his mind because of me, because of the letters we managed to get to one an other. Hawke helped me that night, with his baby brother, Varric and Fenris.  
  
It, went wrong. Karl was waiting for us in the Chantry, but he also brought Templars with him. Justice got angry and so did I. We, broke his Tranquility for just a few moments when the Templars died. All but a few moments when he told me exactly the same thing you said. That there were no colours, no music, nothing. I, killed him when he slipped back under again. I drove the knife into him so he wouldn't suffer any more because of me."  
  
Robin didn't know what to say at all as she just stared at him. She looked away down to the fade piece in her hand, "How, how did you break it?"  
  
"Justice. He's a being of the fade, remember. Neither of us put two and two together until you, Robin. You have a fade piece in your hand keeping you from being Tranquil again. But anyway," he sighed making her look back at him, "Hawke and the rest of us became friends, sort of. I, kind of fell in love with Hawke, being a free mage an all. Until he fucked me over, literally, in the bedroom twice. Basically kicking me out of his home with a laugh. I never felt more humiliated by someone then I did then. Justice brought me back from the brink. He even said the other man was a distraction.  
  
I didn't listen at the time to my friend. But I did listen when the Mages needed our help badly when Stannard started to make more Tranquil, started to destroy the thing I built up over the years. So, we took matters into our own hands, its as simple as that. And now, after Kirkwall, after four bloody years of trying to hide with mine and Justice's friendship and relationship growing, I'm trying to fix what I started all those years ago. You have no idea how old I feel now trying to do all this shit."  
  
Robin looked down at her hand again while she frowned, then, "I told you I was ten when I was taken, right. I was ripped out of our cousins home, right when I was asleep too. Mum was screaming at them not to take her only little girl, she demanded to know who found out I was a mage. Those bastards just spat in her face calling her a knife-eared whore. All I did, was heat a bowl of shitty looking watery stew for the old man next door. Some uppity noble saw me doing it and reported me to the Templars.  
  
I never tried to escape once, considering Jainen is kind of on an island after all. The moment I stepped foot in that place, I saw what my mum feared would happen to me. But it never did, oh yeah I got smacked around a lot, but never that. And yeah," Robin blushed a little "I do know about the whole, not allowed to love thing. I had a huge crush on a friend, we kinda, when we got old enough... yeaahhh."  
  
Anders chuckled at her wrinkling his nose up, "Just the one?"  
  
"Makers arse, yes. I didn't see the point of round robining, ironic name, everyone. Then, my Harrowing started to get closer. I didn't want to go through it at all, not when I got told what actually happened during the poxy thing. I refused when it came up, I stood in the chamber putting my foot down saying it was a load of bullshit. They Branded me there and then, calling me a coward. I was just seventeen.  
  
I got pushed around a lot more, I remember that. Never once did they- not even like that. But my friend," Robin sucked in a deep breath as she shook, "they made me watch while I was in utter peace, made me watch everytime they did it to him. He killed himself a few years later by throwing himself out the window with a blanket wrapped around his neck. I was the one who found him too. Then, then things started to get worse. I got chained several times all because they could, chained and caned.  
  
Then I was left out in the middle of no-where, with just my small clothes on while it snowed heavy. They left me standing there when they told me to wait, for eight days in the freezing cold near the Waking sea, here on the main land. Thats when Cassandra and Regalyan found me. They saved my life."  
  
Anders took her hands in his shaking his head, "This, is what I tried to do. To stop all that from happening to every Mage in Thedas. Didn't exactly work out now, did it. Not when every Mage and Templar went against each other tearing everything apart."  
  
"Yeah well, I agree with the whole damn thing, Anders. You want to know why I laughed when you said what you did?" he nodded and she smirked, "Because I'm not Andrastian at all. Mum wasn't either. She cursed the damn Maker and his sodding bride every bloody day for letting all of us live in filth in the Alienage. Dad died when I was born, he was half elf city born. Mum was full blown, snarky, mouthy city elf. So, all this Herald shit, is like a huge finger up at everything."  
  
Anders threw his head back laughing loud into the nights sky, "Sounds exactly like my old Commander. He was the same way when it came to all that. You know what he did when he saw the dead Templars in the keep? He kicked the helmets off their heads, spat in their faces before telling me to get my arse into gear and follow him. Maker, that was ten years ago. Ugh, I'm so old."  
  
"HAH! I call bullshit on that!" Robin flicked his nose, "You can't be no older then me, Anders."  
  
"Um," he blushed deep crimson putting his hands behind his face, "I'm a lot older then you. By, twelve years."  
  
Robins mouth fell open again, blinking rapidly at the man in-front of her, with blue cracks skittering over his body the more he blushed, "No way. Your forty! Well," she grabbed his hands from his face grinning at him, "your one hot looking old man, Anders. And yeah, I did just say that."  
  
"Andraste's tits! Now you gone and made Justice get all weird," he groaned, "Hope your happy, Robin. He's smirking like a loon right now."  
  
"Oh don't mind me, its just my unsundered mind saying all this," she grinned even more, "I can get away with saying it even if it's true. Don't tell Cassandra, she'll flip her lid."  
  
Anders barked another laugh at her, "Unbelievable. Your terrible, you know that right? But seriously though, I have to ask," his eyes narrowed slightly with the blush still on his face, "I heard Cassandra say your middle name. Tabris right?"  
  
Robin quirked an eyebrow at him sitting back down on her arse, "Yeah, what of it?"  
  
"Wouldn't happen to be related to Darrien Tabris, would you?"  
  
"Er, he was my second cousin on mums side. And if I remember correctly, hes two years older then me. How'd you know his name?" she cocked her head at the man grinning again, "Now whats going on?"  
  
Anders slowly rose from the ground holding his hand out helping her stand, "Because he was my Warden Commander. He was the one who conscripted me into the Wardens ten years ago. The Hero of Ferelden."  
  
Robin fell backside first into the water looking up at him when he laughed. Her bloody cousin was- "YOUR KIDDING ME!" she shouted banging her fists into the water, "Of all the bloody, sodding people in Thedas, MY COUSIN IS THE HERO OF FUCKING FERELDEN!"  
  
"What is all this yelling!" Cassandra stormed over to them both, blinked several times at Robin in the pond smacking her hands in the water, Anders doubling over with laughter.  
  
"Dare I even ask?" she just walked away shaking her head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What Solas says: Ane ajual a esha'lin! (You are acting like a child!) was with help from the awesome Project Elvhen: Expanding the Elvhen Language - http://archiveofourown.org/works/3553883/chapters/7825850


	6. Chapter 6

The look on Roderick's face was worth it when they got back to Haven. Both the stupid Chantry bureaucrat and Cullen were arguing, then having to stop both Mage and Templar flying at each other over the Divine's death. Both sides, much to Anders annoyance, were blaming the other.  
  
Robin just up and got in the thick of it all, getting in everyones faces telling them all to 'just fuck the hell off back to shitville were they belong.' Cassandra nearly fainted, the burly Seeker had to be propped up against the wall by Solas. Varric on the other hand, was busy scribbling everything down when Robin went off on another diatribe at Roderick.   
  
Cullen didn't know what to do at all when he slunk back into the Chantry.  
  
Justice was, in Anders opinion, getting a fade boner for the younger woman. Not like he wasn't either, but Andraste's knickers, hes twelve years older then her. Sort of like how Karl and he were many moons cycles ago.  
  
 _'Stop thinking about it, Anders,'_ Justice sighed in his ear when he prodded him, _'You are not old. Neither am I. But I do believe you should be listening to what is being said, not daydreaming.'_  
  
Anders just smiled slightly, nodding when the words just went over his head, side-eyeing Robin who had both hands on her head leaning on the table with her nose in a report.  
  
 _'Not... helping,'_ Justice muttered when Anders smirked at her full backside.  
  
 _'Says the one who flirts with her constantly,'_ he sent back to the spirit when Cullen cleared his throat.  
  
The sandy haired man was blushing just as much, trying to avoid looking at Robin when he spoke, "I, along with Leliana, will send some of our troupes to the Capitol. For assurance."  
  
"Your expecting trouble?" Cassandra rolled her eyes, "Ugh, of course there's going to be trouble. Why did I even say it."  
  
The meeting adjourned, but Robin wasn't moving. Everyone just looked at her when the first sound of a soft snore came from the table.  
  
"Oh dear. I think someone should take her back to the cabin," Josephine looked at them all.  
  
Cullen just groaned walking around the table, "If she throws something at me again, I'm blaming you," and helped Anders get her out of the warroom while she still snored.  
  
They guided her to the cabin while everyone outside just blinked, then shook their heads going back to business. Justice was pacing back and forth being this close to the former Templar, huffing loudly in his ear that this was unacceptable. Anders just told him to shush when they laid her down on the bed, but Cullen didn't leave, he just stood by the door rubbing the back of his neck.  
  
"Go on, get it out of your system, Templar."  
  
"I, I- what?" Cullen sputtered, "No, no, I- just- Maker," his shoulders slumped turning around to face him, "Look, I, I just- never mind. I have duties to attend."  
  
Anders rolled his eyes at the man when he blushed bright red, trying to grab the door handle, "Cullen, Makers sake, spit it out man."  
  
"You always knew how to fluster me when you weren't even trying," Cullen sighed banging his head on the door instead now, "Just, just look after Robin. I, really do have to go."  
  
Well that was... different. Anders furrowed his brow when the other man left, he's never done THAT before. Justice prodded him to get a move on to pack for the next day, then supplied, _'Be wise to pack for her also and leave her to rest.'_  
  
 _'You don't suppose Cullen, likes her?'_ Anders asked his friend, _'Be a bit weird if he did you know.'_  
  
 _'PACK! Do not talk to me about that, that TEMPLAR!'_ Justice spat, _'We have more important things to worry about.'_  
  
Anders scoffed digging his pack out the box, _'Like old biddy Mothers in Val Royeaux for one. Joy oh fucking joy. Can't WAIT to see the Capitol.'_  
  
 _'That... too. I, was more thinking on the lines of getting new armour for Robin,'_ Justice grinned.  
  
"OH for the love of everything. Justice, if you fancy the pants off her, just say it," Anders rolled his eyes forgetting he was talking out loud now.  
  
Even Justice forgot when he pushed half way through, "Yes fine, I do. So do you, do not deny it, Anders. Neither of us has felt this sort of kinship with someone in a long time. Not even with Hawke."  
  
"Yes well, I should of just sodding listened to you about him. But, Justice, Robin's twelve years younger for the love of everything!"  
  
Justice narrowed their eyes, stopping Anders from packing when he folded their arms in-front of them, "As if that mattered when you and Karl were together. Hawke was five years younger then you! And look how he treated you."  
  
"Justice, enough. I'm not going through all that again just to get burned on the arse."  
  
"Or offered a sandwich," Robins voice mumbled behind them, "If you two want to talk about me while I'm asleep, should of just left me dozing in the sodding warroom."  
  
Both of them slumped their shoulders, lowering their head, "Sorry. Wait..." Anders pushed Justice back a little, "How'd you know about the- I'm going to kill Varric!"  
  
"Seriously, both of you fancy me? Whats wrong with you," Robin wrinkled her nose up in-front of them now, "I'm only a little coo-coo in the head right now. Bloody hell. Just, UGH!" she flung her hands up in the air, slamming the cabin door shut when she left.  
  
A series of heavy swearing came from behind the place while Anders packed. Both of them were feeling really guilty that they were talking out loud, bad enough they spoke together in secret as it was about everything.  
  
The door flung open again. A very battered Elfroot flew into the main room, Robin not long after it glaring at the thing, "THAT was for getting in my way, you, poxy," she stood on it several times, "sodding, stupid named weed. And you two," she glared at them too, "Good fucking grief. Can we have a day when I'm not raging like a lunatic!"  
  
"Robin, Maker, we're sorry alright. Its just-" Anders shook his head, "We need to go to Val Royeaux. We leave tomorrow. I'll go sleep in another cabin till then."  
  


* * *

  
  
Anders wanted to vomit everywhere he looked. If this is what Val Royeaux looks like all the time, he wanted to go back to Ferelden with the smell of dog shit. Bad enough they spent too bloody long to get here, sleeping in the carriages most of the time, with Varric trying to crawl into his lap like he used to back in Kirkwall.  
  
Cassandra spent most of her time in Robins carriage, or with the younger woman on the back of her rather burly horse. Solas had some how, somewhere, managed to find a beautiful white Hart to ride on when they had to change carriages. He had to put up with a rather grumpy Warnug named Piddles with Varric grumbling the whole time.  
  
The final stop to the gates of the Capitol came into view, Maker, he just wanted to run away and hide from all this, this, _'Disgusting looking architecture,'_ Justice rumbled in his head.  
  
Worse was when the two of them wanted to talk to Robin, but she was having a rough enough time as it was without the two of them adding their flavoured mabari shit to the mix. Maybe for the best really, after Hawke, Justice was always there for him. _'Anders, you tell me enough. Now I'm telling you enough. I love you, you are my friend, but this self-deprecation needs to stop.'_  
  
 _'I love you too, Justice. Now lets give these old biddy's one hell of a shock, hmm.'_  
  
Robin stumbled out of the carriage she and Cassandra shared, Anders had to blink a few times at what she was wearing. Her old boots, over leather pants, under what used to be the dark Mage robes she had, that the skirts were cut away at the front and left in the back, black fingerless gloves covered her hands.   
  
But it was her hair that made him blink again. She trimmed the entire thing, close cropt it on both sides leaving a thick black mohawk going to her long braid she kept, her very missable pointed tips of her ears were being shown off when she flapped her arms about at Cassandra's fussing.  
  
Justice approved a little too much when he beamed. Way too much when his pants got that tight feeling.   
  
_'Justice,'_ Anders warned, _'Behave.'_  
  
 _'You behave too! I know you are thinking it as well,'_ poxy fucking spirit, stop reading my thoughts!  
  
"Well, I officially hate Orlesians," Varric gagged next to him, "Can we go back to Haven now?"  
  
"Dwarf, if you are starting again!"  
  
Varric smirked turning around on one heel walking over the white marble bridge, "Me? Start? I would never, Seeker. I'm just not admiring the view thats all."  
  
"Cassandra, Varric hasn't done a thing wrong in his life," Robin chuckled grabbing his arm while they strolled through the statues, "Other then blatant lies, of course."  
  
"UGH! Do not encourage him, or her for that matter. Robby, get back here!" Cassandra glowered after them.  
  
One of the Inquisition scouts came running over, nearly tripping on a loose boot strap waving his hands for them to stop, "My Lord and Lady Heralds. My Lady Cassandra, we may have a bit of a problem."  
  
"It is always something. What is it?"  
  
"There, is a large number of Templars here waiting for you," Anders groaned out loud at that, "and one of the Revered Mothers is riling the crowd up. People here seem to think the Templars will protect them... from us."  
  
Robin shook her head, "Seriously? You mean me and Anders, they think- Bollocks!" she flung her hands up in the air storming past the statues.  
  
Indeed the sound of someone shouting over Orlesians could be heard when they entered the Bazaar, more garish colours greeted them. Maker, if this shit was bright for him and Justice, what the hell must this be like for Robin? They looked over quickly at her, but they knew when she had her face covered not even looking at anything.  
  
Yup, there was the Revered Mother with several others on the opposite side of the Bazaar, standing high on a dais over looking everyone, waving her hands about then glared right at him when they made their way through the bustling crowd.  
  
A single Templar stepped forward going wide eyed at them, then stepped back to hide behind a few of the Clerics standing there.  
  
"Good people of Val Royeaux, hear me. We mourn our most Holy," oh here we bloody go when she stepped forward waving her hands over everyone, "her naive and beautiful heart, snuffed out before her-"  
  
"You what?" Robin pushed past everyone glaring up at the Mother, "Her naive what now?"  
  
The Mother ignored her continuing, "You wonder what became of her murderer, well wonder no more," then points right at him when Anders folded his arms over his chest, slowly shaking his head at her, "Behold this so called Herald of Andraste, CLAIMING to rise where ou-"  
  
"What the hell, woman," Robin spat standing in-front of him now, "I dare you to say one more word, Mother!"  
  
"Claiming to rise," the Mother ignored her again, "where our beloved fell. We say, this is a false prophet. The Maker would not send an abomination in our hour of need."  
  
Justice want to break out and smack the woman up side her head, but Robin on the other hand, fumed walking slowly up the dais steps with Cassandra flailing her arms to stop her.  
  
"You fucking what now? I dared you to say one more thing," she wrinkled her nose up sneering at the Mother, "Theres two Heralds Mother, me, and him. And you DARE to ignore me like you did in the cathedral, thinking I don't exist. Well let me tell you, I do, I'm standing right here broken from my Tranquility. I'm standing here on your stupid looking dais about to beat the living crap outta you for spouting rubbish."  
  
Cassandra put a hand over her face, counting to ten before she cleared her throat, "Robby, come down from there, please."  
  
"No I bloody won't. She wants to stand there pulling druffalo shit out of her arse, I may as well stand up here doing the same," Robin stood up straighter and grinned, Anders grinned back at her, winking.  
  
"Get down from there this instant," Cassandra hissed, "We're trying to appease them and your not helping."  
  
"Appease?" the Mother scoffed, "With having Grand Cleric Elthina's murderer, who is a mage, an abomination, running your farce! And her," she pointed at Robin, "as your puppet too! You should be ashamed. We have no need of your so called Inquisition, not when the Templars have returned to the Chantry."  
  
Anders flinched hearing the sound of heavy armour get closer, the sound he knows far too well walk up the dais. Justice growled like a feral beast when several roughly pushed Robin out the way then knocked the Mother out, her unconscious body falling straight off the dais.  
  
Justice growled even more when Robin backed away from two who were smirking at her, both of them heard the name 'Precious' kissed out at her, before she stumbled down the steps to hide behind them.  
  
"Still yourself, they are beneath us," this lead Templar put his hands on the one trying to help the Mother from the ground.  
  
"Saved me the trouble," Anders muttered under his breath, Robin snorted a laugh behind him when he cleared his throat, "Sooo, what's the meaning of this then?"  
  
"Her claim to 'Authority' is an insult, much like your own."  
  
Cassandra stepped forward looking up at the man, "Lord Seeker Lucuis. It's imperative that we speak with-"  
  
"You will not address me," Lucuis barked walking down the other side of the dais, "Creating a heretical movement, raising up a murderer and a Tranquil to be your puppets. You should be ashamed. You should ALL be ashamed! The Templars failed no-one when they left the Chantry to purge the Mages. You are the ones who failed. You who'd leash our righteous swords-"  
  
Varric shifted uncomfortably beside Anders as blue streaks raced over his body, even Cassandra stepped back the more he did it. Justice, was roiling in anger at the man in-front of him, he was roiling in righteous fury, that this man DARE even speak about righteousness at all. They were both reaching for their staff when Robin pushed him back, glaring at the Lord Seeker.  
  
"Where, is the Knight-Vigilant? WHERE IS HE! And the Templars failed no-one? You smoking Elfroot or what?" she spat right at him, then spat on his armour, "Your the ones who should be ashamed, all of you. Go on, get the fuck out of here."  
  
"Robby, we need them," Cassandra pulled her back when Robin fisted her hands as she shook, "Lord Seeker please, we need your help with the breach."  
  
Lucuis lowered his voice and head as he smirked, "The Knight-Vigilant, is indisposed. The only respect here," he smirked even more, "is mine. Oh, the breach is indeed a threat, one you have no authority in stopping. Templars, we march. Val Royeaux is not worthy of our protection."  
  
"But- but Lord Seeker... what if they were sent by the Maker, what if-?"  
  
"You are called to a higher purpose, Ser Barris. Do NOT question!" one of the ones who called Robin 'Precious' barked at the other Templar, "We leave, NOW!"  
  
Everyone stood there as every single Templar marched through the Bazaar, over the bridge and left, all of them. Justice simmered back down calming himself, Anders pinched the bridge of his nose at the whole thing, even Cassandra stood there with her mouth wide open looking to where the Templars once stood then back up at him.  
  
"Charming fellow," Varric muttered shaking his head, Solas doing the same next to him  
  
"Has he gone mad? What did he mean the Knight-Vigilant was, indisposed?"  
  
Robin fisted both her hands on her hips turning on her heel to look at the burly Seeker, "I bet you five gold coins," she pointed after them, "one of them killed him. Maker forgive them if they did, Cassandra."  
  
"I know, Robby. But he was acting like a mad man, this is very bizarre. Ugh, we should send a raven back to Haven, tell them what happened here," Cassandra sighed shaking her head, "This is all very odd."  
  


* * *

  
  
Robin sat on the edge of her bed looking out the balcony of her room, sighing heavily. She managed to send a letter in private to Leliana about her cousin, seeing if she knew where he was. But thats not what she was sighing about when she rose from her bed. She was sighing because she managed to piss off over a dozen Orlesians nobles, maybe more, because she went off on one of her fits when she heard one of the serving elves get called 'Rabbit.'  
  
Bad enough she had a sobbing hour right over dinner. And then a massive blushing fit when Anders came down the stairs, in rather tight fitting pants that almost left nothing to the imagination. Maker, give her strength, for actually having sodding feelings again.  
  
Solas had to come by and help her with her hand when it started to hurt. Even her bloody forehead still hurt like mad. Cassandra said that wasn't normal. Well, no shit. This whole thing isn't normal.  
  
Robin slowly made her way out of her room to find Anders, she wanted to talk to him if he was still awake. If not him then Justice. Or maybe Varric, if he wasn't busy with Bianca.  
  
At least his room was next door when she knocked on it, only to have the door push open. Robin tilted her head at the sound from within, and as quietly as she could, she snuck into the room.  
  
"Justice," Anders gasped out, then moaned from somewhere deeper. Robin quirked an eyebrow looking about herself to find where it was coming from, when another moan made her stand on the spot.  
  
She felt her cheeks heat up when she recognised the tell tale signs of two people, doing the do, and smirked tippy toeing to the bathing chamber. Oh Maker, was she right when she peaked in the crack of the door.  
  
Anders had his head thrown back in the bath tub, blue light flickered about the water as the moaning echoed around the room. Water was splashing frantically over the sides of the tub the longer she stood there watching, feeling her insides go all weird doing it, chewing her lip with wide eyes to the back of his head.  
  
"Yes," Anders sighed out arching his back out of the tub, then groaned, "More."  
  
"As you wish," Justice growled out making Anders moan even louder.  
  
Robin swallowed thickly gripping her sleep pants tight in her hands watching the pair of them. Sweet hell, was she getting turned on something stupid. She's no stranger to doing this either being in the circle or seeing it while she was Tranquil. But fuck, was this, "Hot."  
  
She slammed a hand over mouth when the splashing stopped, then dashed out the room slamming the door behind her to go to hers when they rose out the bath tub.  
  
Oh hell, oh fucking sweet bloody Makers hell. If they found out she was standing there watching them-  
  
A knock on the door made her shimmy under the bed as she panicked, then grit her teeth when it pushed open, with a pair of feet she knows coming into the room before it shut again. The feet walked with precision into the room, the blue of Justice flicked over them. Robin felt her throat get thick again when they stopped by the foot of her bed, then squeaked when mattress got lifted up.  
  
"Er... hello?"  
  
Justice looked down at her with a smirk on his face when she looked up at him, "Now, please tell me why you are under your bed?"  
  
"Um, I, er, lost an earring?" she screwed her face up when he tutted at her, "Fine, fine, I was hiding."  
  
Justice smirked again, "I see. You would not happen to be hiding because you where in our room?"  
  
"Maybe?"  
  
"Mmm hmm. Maybe you should extract yourself from under the bed, and tell me why you where spying, Robin," Justice dropped the mattress down back on the bed as he chuckled.  
  
She crawled out from the thing, then rolled on her back as she huffed up at the ceiling, "Didn't mean too," she shrugged from the floor up at Justice, "Wanted to go speak to you two, and, well, er... um... couldn't help it."  
  
"So, it was hot, was it?" Justice smirked dipping his head, "Maybe you would prefer a better show next time, Robin."  
  
The blush that went over her face and down her neck was epic beyond anything she's ever done before, slowly putting her hands over her face when Justice knelt down next to her head.  
  
"Sorry," she mumbled behind them, "I did that in Jainen too. Ask Anders," she flopped her hands away from her face, then blinked at how close Justice was, "yeah, so ask Anders about 'The Circle Rule.'"  
  
"I already know about that rule, Robin. I am," Justice smiled, "after all, sharing his body and have done near ten years now. I do believe you should be sitting on your bed, not laying around in the floor."  
  
She huffed again as she blushed when Justice stood upright, waving his hand at her bed, and got up off the floor with her head bowed. Robin shrugged with her arms, then started to laugh standing there.  
  
"I'm a perv," she laughed flopping down on her bed, "Makers fucking bollocks, I'm a perv. Can't be bloody helped being in the circle in any state, Justice. You do know," she grinned up at him when he sat on the edge of her bed, "Tranquil actually have no modesty, right? The amount of times I caught two or more people doing it everywhere, while I was going about my business like nothing happened, or, or walking around with no robes on because I was called to duty."  
  
Justice chuckled shaking his head, "I have been informed that can happen. Anders has memories of an Owain doing the samething. The mages and Templars would ignore such a thing until a Senior Enchanter would inform them of their predicament."  
  
"Yeah, see. Only in a circle," Robin snorted sitting upright, "I did the same thing around the Grand Cathedral. Divine Justinia would usually guide me back to my chambers then scold me like a grandma would, even when she was giggling at it. Ahhh, now I'm sad all over again."  
  
Justice wrapped an arm around her shoulders bringing her close, "We will find who did this, Robin. Do not worry. But, we both have been meaning to ask. Why do you worry about this, Knight-Vigilant?"  
  
"Because he was a good man, Justice. He tried to stop the Templars from rampaging when everyone broke away from each other," she shrugged under his arm, "I guess he's long dead now, along with other people I used to know."  
  
"Would HE of helped rally the Templars together to aid the Inquisition?"  
  
Robin nodded, "Yeah. But he wasn't at the Conclave, neither were a lot of high ranking's. I remember that. I still can't believe its been almost two months now since all that. But," she frowned at him then rests her head on his shoulder, "Solas thinks when the mark goes, I'll revert to being Tranquil again. I don't want to go back to that, I didn't want it the first sodding time."  
  
"Anders believes," he kissed the top of her head making Robin blush, "we may find a way to break Tranquility. The answer is out there somewhere, for you, for any Tranquil who wish to be unsundered again."  
  
"I don't think a lot of them will take it though. I guarantee that a lot of them have been abused, or seen things they rather they hadn't. Me on the other hand," she smiled looking up at him, "I'm pulling my big girl knickers up. I ain't letting what I saw, what I found, none of that stop me from being, well... me!"  
  
Justice smirked kissing her temple now, "Indeed. But I believe Anders wishes to sleep now. I hope you do not mind us commandeering your bed while we do so."  
  
"Ahhhh, come on! My bed, seriously? Ugh, fine. No sex though while I'm asleep."  
  
"I will wake you up if we decide to do that," he grinned at her, "Anders told me to stop flirting with you again."


	7. Chapter 7

Anders rolled his eyes while Robin just yawned, putting her head on his arm pretending to snore loudly. The masked Orlesian would not just shut up. Me me me, I I I, how much did it cost.   
  
Bloody Orlesians.  
  
"Are you done listening to the sound of your own voice?" Anders groaned at the man.  
  
"I am the Great-"  
  
A chuckling voice from somewhere else in the courtyard spoke, "Just say what."  
  
"What is the-" he was cut off when an arrow got lodged in his neck, dying dramatically with a hand over his head while he fell dead on the floor.  
  
"Rich tits aways get what they deserve," this blond messy haired ragged looking girl of an elf skipped over to the dead Orlesian, "Blah blah blah. Obey me arrow to my face."  
  
Robin snorted, "You did say what."  
  
The blond elf grinned at her, slipping the arrow from the dead mans neck back into her quiver, "Too right I did. Me names Sera, thats cover over there. Introduce yer selves and get round it."  
  
"Er, why?" Anders quirked an eyebrow.  
  
"Lets just say," Sera grinned at the sound of shouting behind her, "I stole some breeches," she snickers.  
  
Three half naked men run out from some building waving swords about. Both himself and Robin blink several times, before they burst out laugh at the men trying to be intimidating coming right at them... in their smalls.  
  
"Do you want to do the honours, Herald?" Robin asked him bowing.  
  
Anders shook his head bowing too, "I believe you should do this honour, Herald."  
  
Robin charged off at them with just her shield, knocking two back into the wall of the building they came out off. The other one just stood there dropping his sword, then ran away into the night. Anders lent on his staff watching her just as much as this Sera was. Even if the blond elf just went, 'Woof,' when one of the half naked men flew over the wall with a sickening splat on the other side.  
  
Both of them ducked when the shield flew over their heads decapitating the final man, getting lodged in the wall while Robin goes on a rant about something or other.  
  
"Is she always like that?" Sera thumbed, "Kinda hot if she does, being all none-tranqishy."  
  
Justice growled low in his throat, Anders just shushed him tapping Sera on the shoulder, "So, who are you exactly, and why pray tell did we need to follow little bits of torn red paper?"  
  
"Other then being Sera, Ima friend of Red Jenny. And yeah, dun think I don't know who you are," she narrowed her eyes then shrugged, "Eh, I wanna join you know. I wanna help the little fish down here," she waves her hand low, "cos no-one else gives a crap, you know. Kinda like what you did, but didn't. But... did?"  
  
Anders tilted his head at her, "Red Jenny huh. I helped them back in Kirkwall with Hawke. We all cleared out a lot of people on the streets for them, Sera."  
  
"I know innit. I heard. Got a lot of Jennies around doing shit for people. So, can I? I kinda hate being here in Val Ralfo."  
  
"Sera, if your anything like Solas being all elfy, you can kiss my damn arse," Robin sauntered up to them both, "Bad enough he calls me Da'len all the sodding time. Sounds like darling to be honest."  
  
Sera wrinkled her nose up while she blew a raspberry, "Ewww no. So, your half elf? Oh yeah," she grinned flicking Robins ears, "ain't they cuuuute. So ickle and tiny."  
  
"Did you just- Third elf, Sera, third elf. Yeah, go, just go to Haven brat," Robin huffed, "Kids I swear."  
  
The girl darted off into the night giggling, but not before several pairs of pants fluttered down in the courtyard from somewhere above them when they went to leave.

* * *

  
  
Anders, didn't want to go to this Salon. But they both had to meet this Enchanter Madame de Fer for, reasons, that he still didn't quite get at all. Robin was smoothing down his waistcoat, slapping his hands away when he started to fuss over the bloody thing.  
  
"Its uncomfortable," he grinds out through his teeth, "Id rather be wearing a bloody robe."  
  
"You look nice. Needs feathers though," Robin hummed when she stood back grinning.  
  
"Do not encourage him with, feathers," Justice grumbled looking in the mirrored door, "Oh, it does look nice. Anders, wear this more often."  
  
Well, outnumbered two to one when they set off up the steps. She looked really nice too, with her slightly tight leather pants and her own waistcoat. Bloody hell, they both were wearing exactly the same thing, just, looked ten times better on her fuller frame then it did on him.  
  
The mask wearing Orlesians gasped, fanning themselves as they were called in, fanning and muttering to each other. Mainly about him, he knew that, but a few were talking quietly about Robin, about that damn thing on her forehead. Justice wrinkled his nose up at them all, _'This reminds me of Chateau Haine. Anders, why are we here again?'_  
  
 _'Cassandra insisted we both do this, Justice. You think I want to be here as much as you? Makers balls, wish Varric was here too.'_  
  
 _'At least no Qunari,'_ Justice chuckled then stopped, _'I hope there are no Qunari!'_  
  
Anders groaned looking about himself as a couple of these party goes talk to Robin. Ugh, what he wouldn't do to just take her into a dark corner right now. Justice... agreed.  
  
"What a load of pig shit," another mask clad Orlesian slowly walked down a set of steps, "We all know this... Inquisition is full of washed-up sisters and crazed seekers."  
  
Uh oh. Anders looked at Robin glaring at the man when he stood in-front of them. Her jaw was tense, so were her fists by her side.  
  
"You have a problem there, mate?" she ground out staring him down as they began to circle each other.  
  
"No-one can take you seriously. Everyone knows its full of political outcasts, who grab power," the man smirked.  
  
Anders puts his hand on his forehead rubbing it, "We want justice for the Divine, for the Mages, Clerics, all of them who died. And what are you doing about it?"  
  
"Oh of course you do. I'm sure your army is out there, scouring the lands for the ones who are standing right here. We know what your Inquisition really is," Anders sneered his lip up when the masked man rounded on Robin, "If you were people of honour, you'd both step outside and answer the charges."  
  
The man froze almost solid on the spot at snapped fingers, a deep rich voice smirked out from above them, "My dear Marquis, how unkind of you to use such language in my house. To my guests."  
  
Then, before anyone could do anything... again. Robin kicked the man in the balls, shattering them on the floor as his eyes went wide trying to whine. Anders slammed a hand over his mouth backing away when she kicked him over, watching the frozen chunks scatter on the floor.  
  
"You killed him," this dark rich voice chuckled walking down the steps, her white and grey immaculate outfit swishing as she strutted towards them both, "Oh, my dear, I think I'm going to like you."  
  
"Yeah well, he looked like a bitch," Robin shrugged as the woman threw her head back and laughed, "You Madame de Fer, by chance?"  
  
She nodded waving them away from everyone, snapping her fingers for someone to clean the mess up before someone trips over the chunks to dance. Anders, felt a small amount of respect for the woman as they stood by several open windows over looking rather beautiful gardens.  
  
"Allow me to properly introduce myself. I am Vivienne, First Enchanter of Montsimmard, Enchantress to the Emperial- YOU!"  
  
Anders narrowed his eyes when she glared at him, her entire face sneered up stepping back looking him over, "You brought that murderer here! The MAGE who started the whole war! Get out of my house."  
  
"But-" Robin put her hands out to Vivienne when she stepped back more, swirls of magic going around in the Enchanters hands, "But we came to speak with you, Lady Vivienne."  
  
"You think I wish to speak while that monster stands there? He was the one who destroyed everything, my dear. An abomination at that. The mage who snapped his fingers and killed hundreds."  
  
Anders just shook his head putting both his hands on Robins shoulders when she started to tense again, "Not worth it. Come on, lets just go."  
  
"Not worth it?" Vivienne sneered again, "Is that what you said when you killed Grand Cleric Elthina? When you killed hundreds to free Mages with no over sight? You set us all on a path of destruction, dear, you killed us all for your pathetic excuse for justice. GET OUT OF MY HOUSE, NOW!"  
  
They both left the Salon behind, guess that was that then. Makers fucking breath, he knew this was going to be hard, but that, no, he should of known that would happen while they walked through the lit streets of Val Royeaux. Robin took his marked hand in hers, squeezing it tight, making both him and Justice sigh out a little as they looked down at her.  
  
"I should of expected that from an Enchanter."  
  
Robin scoffed looking up at him, "Yeah well, should of heard what they were saying about me in there," she put on a mock Orlesian accent, "We heard such scandalous stories about you. That your a rabbit. That your mother was an Antivan whore. Is it true you were birthed Tranquil? That you and several demons were engaged in sexual activities? I mean, what the actual fucking hell, Anders. THATS what those upper crust dicks think of me!"  
  
"Makers breath, really? You alright?"  
  
She shrugged looking ahead now, "I've heard worse, trust me on that. I was hoping she would at least speak to me, I guess no then."  
  
"Eh, we'll find others. I hope. Robin," he stopped her in the sideally to the hotel, "I- we- Look, me and Justice, yes we both fancy the damn pants off you. I'm, just sorry that we, well, annoyed you with the whole thing."  
  
"You didn't annoy me, for fucks sake," Robin smirked, "Just trying to get used to being normal, er, again? Don't worry about it, alright."  
  
Anders smiled softly pulling her close to him, wrapping his arms around her shoulders, "Still saying sorry though. Lets just get the fuck out of Val Royeaux, I'm so done being here."  
  
"Are you two going to be sharing my bed again?"  
  
"If you want," Anders chuckled, then groaned, "Justice, not right now. I want get out of here first before even doing that."  
  
Robin knocked his arm while they walk through the foyer, "Is he being pervy again?"  
  
"You have NO idea," Anders put a hand over his face.  
  


* * *

  
  
To say Cassandra was disappointed, was an understatement when they told her about the Enchanter the next day. The burly Seeker then went storming off when both of them told her what else happened at the Salon. She came back an hour later fuming, just waving her hands for them all to go.  
  
They barely got to the carriages when something else happened. Andraste's bouncy tits, Anders just wanted to leave, but no, there was ALWAYS going to be something.  
  
"My Lord and Lady Heralds, may I have a moment of your time?" this petite elven mage dipped her head at them all.  
  
Cassandra's eyes go wide, "Grand Enchanter Fiona!"  
  
"Leader of the mage rebellion," Solas quirked an eyebrow at her, a slight smile going on his face looking her over, "Are you even safe being here?"  
  
"I heard of this, so called gathering. I wanted to see the fabled Heralds of Andraste for my own eyes. If its help with the Breach you seek, perhaps you should look among your fellow Mages."  
  
Both Anders and Robin look at each other, then at her. Robin shook her head stepping in-front of everyone, "You were supposed to be at the Conclave, like the Lord Seeker. But yet-"  
  
"We sent negotiators in our sted incase it was a trap. I wont pretend I'm glad to live, but I lost so many friends that day. It disgusts me to think the Templars will get away with what they did. I'm hoping you won't let them," Fiona shrugged.  
  
"Oh my fucking Maker, you think the damn Templars did it?" Robin spat, "They didn't, the Mages didn't. Some tall creepy fucking man did it!"  
  
"Whats wrong with you?" Anders narrowed his eyes at the woman, Justice looked her over as well, "Theres, magic flowing around you."  
  
Fiona shrugged again, "Come to RedCliffe, seek us out. This is an invitation, an alliance that can benefit us all."  
  
She just walked away from them all disappearing into the crowd of people, not even giving them a proper answer to anything. Anders frowns after the woman, shaking his head again.  
  
"Seriously, she just- There was weird magic around her. Shit I've never seen before, but I don't think that was the Grand Enchanter at all."  
  
"I agree with you Herald, there was something off... about her," Solas frowned after her as well, "First the Lord Seeker, then her? I think we should return to Haven."  
  
They all piled in one carriage this time, Anders was still frowning sitting next to Robin. There was something more going on here then they all know. Robin did say a lot of high rankings never even went to the Conclave, the Grand Enchanter was one, the Lord Seeker was another. Mustn't forget the might be long dead now Knight-Vigilant. Who else didn't go when they were supposed too?  
  
Justice was pacing back and forth in his mind, mulling everything over as well. The one thing none of them have seen yet, are any other Tranquil about. Their weren't any at the Rebel Mage encampment, none at the Templar encampment. There were only two in Haven, not including Robin. Where the fuck were the rest of them then?  
  
Shit. This, was a LOT bigger of a mess then they both thought it would be. And they both did this to everyone. Was it any wonder Vivienne refused to join, others refused to join because of him.  
  
Anders slumped his shoulders sliding down the seat a little, looking out the window as Val Royeaux started to get further away. This was his fault. _'Our fault,'_ Justice supplied to him sadly, _'We will fix this. We, will find a way to make this right, Anders.'_  
  
 _'I hope so. We have a lot to make up for. But, none of this other shit makes sense, Justice. None of it.'_  
  
Justice mimicked wrapping arms around him, _'We will figure this out. There is not much we can do, but look forward now. We have to find others who are willing to aid us.'_  
  
 _'I know. Andraste's arse, this sucks.'_


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A certain someone comes to Haven! And guess who ends up doing 'IT' in cold. Makers breath.

Cullen just pinched the bridge of his nose listening to everyone, "The Knight-Vigilant's dead. Both Grand Enchanter and Lord Seeker are acting strange, anything else I should know before I bang my head on the warroom door?"  
  
Cassandra just shrugged with her entire body, "We had a lot of refusals to join because of Anders, unfortunately. Madame de Fer went off on a diatribe at me about it. But," Cassandra pointed to Josephine's board, "we did garner interest in some of the Chantry Mothers, nobles, and several stall holders who will be joining us in a few months time. Thats all we have."  
  
"Thats it? Makers breath," Cullen sighed, "I suppose its better then nothing for now."  
  
Anders wrinkled his nose up when everyone but Leliana walked away from them both, "Well, its official. I fucked up once again."  
  
"Don't do this to yourself, Anders. There is more going on here then we know," Leliana motioned for the two of them to one-side, pulling out a missive, "I have found out something strange is going on and I need your Grey Warden expertise on this matter. Wardens have gone missing from Orlais and Ferelden. No-one else wants to take this seriously."  
  
Robin frowned taking the missive from her friends hand, "You don't think this is connected do you? Oh sweet fuck, I hope not."  
  
"Why would they go missing? Any word on Vigil's Keep," Anders peaked over Robins shoulder then balked, "Holy fuck, their all gone too!"  
  
"I know. But, I have heard that a Warden called Blackwall is in the Hinterlands. I think maybe you two should go back there and talk to him, find out whats going on. Oh," Leliana cupped Robins face frowning, "I, I tried to reach out to my old friend, your cousin, but he too, is missing. I, wanted to tell you I knew him well during the Blight. But, with you being Tranquil at the time, I didn't think- forgive me."  
  
Robin nodded her head, "Understandable. Thats why you and Cassandra went to Varric instead, wasn't it? To try and get a hold of Hawke when you couldn't- Okay, I get it."  
  
"It was, mon ami. I suppose you know about it too, Anders."  
  
He nodded putting his hand on the womans shoulder, "He told us. But the fact all the Wardens have gone missing. This, this worries me a bit, considering I'm still technically one."  
  
"We'll go find this Blackwall see if he can tell us shit then. Bloody nora, this just gets better and better," Robin groaned.  
  
Leliana furrowed her brow as she left the two of them standing in the Chantry. Justice was a little silent about the whole thing too. This was very worrying. He hoped to every fucking thing, this wasn't some sort of weird Grey Warden calling going on. And the fact Darrien was missing too, but not this, Blackwall. Hmmmmm.  
  
"Anders? If, if the other Wardens have gone missing, will that mean-" Robin frowned looking up at him, "What does it mean?"  
  
He took her arm and guided her outside the Chantry to bright sunlight outside, "It would mean either a Blight is coming, or their hearing a Calling of some kind. Either way," he shrugged closing his eyes, "I, might be in serious bloody trouble soon."  
  
"But, if they've all gone now, you should be fine. Right?"  
  
"I honestly don't know, Robin. Andraste's flaming knickers, what the hells going on around here?" Anders clenched his fists as he walked away.  
  
Robin caught up to him while he walked down the steps out the gates, "Everything apparently. If a fucking dragon lands on Cullen's head, I'm going to loose it. Just so you know."  
  
"I would pay to see that," he chuckled then sighed stopping near where Cullen was training his men, "Should we tell him we're going to go after the Mages and not the Templars."  
  
"Ahhhh, he might just go ahead and pull the dragon outta his arse if you do that. Ugh, I should go say sorry to him, I haven't done that yet," Robin smirked, "I'll tell him that at the same time, see how much he blushes, rubs his neck, then squeaks about the whole thing."  
  
Anders bit his lip from laughing when she skipped over to him with her hands behind her back, her fingers crossed. Robin, was terrible. And he bloody loved it. Justice smirked when they turned about face and headed towards Harrit for better armour, for the both of them.  
  
The closer he got to the blacksmith, another figure was standing with him talking in quite voices. The slightly shorter figure was covered from head to toe in a cloak, shivering as they spoke to the man. Both himself and Justice cocked their head when Harrit laughed a 'Yes,' and went back to work. The cloaked figure walked swiftly away from the man, then stopped dead in their tracks when Anders stood by the small paddock.  
  
The cloaked figure put a gloved hand to their mouth, coughed behind it and slowly walked over to him. Anders quirked an eyebrow when the figure stopped a few feet away, then shuffled on their legs before they spoke.  
  
"It, has been sometime, mage."  
  
"Fenris!" Anders went wide eyed when the hood got pulled back revealing the tattooed elf under it. His white hair was much longer now pulled back into a ponytail, but he hadn't changed much at all other then that.  
  
"I, I thought I would come to help. I, saw Varric earlier. He fell over when I said hello," Fenris chuckled, then sighed, "I came as soon as I could when I heard about the explosion. I thought Varric might be dead in that," Fenris shook his head slowly looking up at him, "then I got to hear you were in all that with another. Mage, why am I not surprised at all."  
  
Anders put his hands up at the elf, "I didn't do it this time, I swear on everything. Well, we don't think we did," he shrugged then frowned at Fenris, "If your here," he paled slightly, "Does that mean... Hawkes here too!"  
  
Fenris slumped his shoulders shuffling his feet again, "No, he's not. We, I, both of us haven't seen each other in the past four years, mage. I went to the Tevinter boarder to kill slavers, when he, when he left me. I've been mostly on my own for all these years. Thats, thats why I'm here now."  
  
Anders watched him shrug under the cloak, "Sorry, I thought- Never mind. Your not going to rip my heart out are you?" he backed off a bit.  
  
"Mage," Fenris sighed looking at him again, "I know we had our differences, but I would never of done that. Even after all that has happened, I still wouldn't do it now. And besides," he smirked at him stepping closer, "what would be the point of killing you when your trying to make things right. You are a Herald of Andraste as it is. Fancy title, mage, a bit better then Champion."  
  
"Oh, don't fucking start. You think I want it, Fenris? Justice rolled his eyes when the name got thrown out at the two of us. Even Robin went on a rant about it," Anders put a hand to his mouth, "You haven't met her yet, I think you might like her. Justice, no, stop it. He's not going to- Makers breath, enough already!"  
  
Fenris tilted his head at him, "What is that perverted spirit doing now, mage? Bad enough he tried to lick me once. Bah, Justice I'm not going to do anything to anyone, I assure you. I, I just want," and here came the puppy eyes when Fenris looked up at them again, "I just want to do something again other then killing slavers. Be, be with friends. Even if we-"  
  
"OH OH OH! Are you Fenris!" Robins voice made the elf blink a few times, then stepped back when she grinned at him, "Holy crap, Varric wasn't joking about the lyrium. Pretty though, better then my fucking, stupid, Maker taken," Robin started to pace, "Brand on my fucking head."  
  
The elf narrowed his eyes at her, "I thought you were supposed to be Tranquil? Thats what I heard. And," he narrowed his eyes again looking at her ears, "your, elven?"  
  
"Oh bloody sweet Makers poxy backside. Third elf. I am, was, Tranquil. This," she shoved her hand out to him, "broke it. And no, before you ask, I don't have magic again, just my unsundered, emotional mind that likes to do really stupid things sometimes."  
  
"Does it hurt?" he waved a hand over all of her making Justice and himself groan at it.  
  
Robin nodded, "Yes it does. My Brand and my hand both hurt. That," she tapped her forehead, "is a lyrium Brand. And thats just a fade piece lodged in there, much like Anders."  
  
"Oh," Fenris frowned stepping closer to her, "I, did not realise Tranquil Brands were lyrium based. Mage, I suppose I should of listened to you when you used to go off on your rants back in Kirkwall. I, apologise. Fasta Vass, would it be acceptable if, if I joined?"  
  
Robin grinned at him as much as Anders was, "Damn right you can join. You look cold, you want something to eat? Anders, Justice you think we should introduce him to Sera," she deadpanned looking at him, "or Solas?"  
  
"Er... how about we just get food, then the weird elfy shit can start later," Anders chuckled.  
  


* * *

  
  
Fenris was nothing like she thought he would be. The book did him no justice, pun not intended, at all the more she looks at him. Oh yeah, sure, he had the white hair which was far longer now then the book, even his markings were more pretty then described. It was the fact he was more quiet then she thought he would be, and so bloody polite too.  
  
And lost. Maker, did his eyes show he was lost and hurt.  
  
"So, you hunted down slavers for the past few years?" she asked him as they all sat in the cabin, "Nothing else?"  
  
He shrugged, "I, may of accidentally killed a Magister or two. May of freed a few slaves," Fenris the smirked leaning forward in the chair, "I may of killed my fair share of Templar as well."  
  
Anders eyes goes wide looking at him, "Are you serious? Did they go that far north then?"  
  
"Indeed they did, mage. So did a great deal of rebel Mages. None made it across into Tevinter at all, and not all by me either," Fenris shook his head, "I, honestly started to loose hope with how many on either side started to bicker and fight. So I slowly made my way back south again. Though, this is the furthest south I have ever been. And Venhedis is it cold."  
  
She nodded her head at him, offering another drink from the bottle of wine, "I know right. Try standing out in this with just your small clothes on, or a shitty robe you just can't feel anything behind. Trust me, it fucking sucks."  
  
"Why were you out in the snow in your small clothes, Robin?" he asked her taking the bottle.  
  
"Short story: Templars. Thats about it," she shrugged, "But anyway, I, don't want to pry, but, why did Hawke leave you too? Did he offer you a sandwich as well before he left?"  
  
Anders slammed a hand over his face slumping down in his chair, "Still going to kill Varric for even telling you, Robin."  
  
"Mage! He did what?" Fenris knocked his arm with the bottle, "Thats not he told me. He said YOU left him afterwards. Thats why- FASTA VASS, he lied to me!"  
  
"No, Fenris. He slept with me first, led me on, offered me a fucking sandwich, then kicked me out of his mansion while he laughed about the whole thing. Then," Anders snatched the bottle, drank down several long gulps and handed it back to the elf's bug eyes looking at the bottle, "he went after you. Varric thought you two were together after, well, Kirkwall."  
  
The look on the elf's face spoke volumes before he drank down several mouthfuls himself and was about to throw the bottle against the wall before Robin took the bottle away.  
  
"I, I had no idea he did that. We, may of left together after the Gallows fight, but he left me three months later on my own," Fenris looked down in his curled lap in the chair, "I suppose Varric may of been misinformed about the whole thing. At least you were offered something other then, 'Thanks for the help, see you around Fenris,' and that was it."  
  
The bottle broke against the wall when Robin threw it, "Well, fuck him up the arse with a rusty spoon. Thats two people he was harsh to. Unbelievable. Glad I didn't know him, he'd be kicked down the stairs with said rusty spoon up his arse."  
  
"Robin, sweetie, stop giving Justice ideas. Andraste's fiery farts, I'm so sorry Fen. Well," Anders smiled at the elf, "you got me, Varric, Justice to do shit with again. And Robin, Sera, Solas," she groaned at that, "and Cassandra."  
  
"Did I see the Knight-Captain training men out there? I am surprised you and Justice haven't, you know."  
  
Anders rolled his eyes, "Trust me, Robins already had a shouting match at him, threw a figurine, apologised, and everything else in-between with the man. Justice doesn't particularly like he's here, but Cullen's doing a good job training his men. We can deal with it."  
  
"He is still a Templar," Justice mumbled out through Anders, "But as Anders said, we can deal with it for now. Hello again Fenris, sorry for trying to lick you."  
  
"You are still a perverted spirit, Justice," Fenris chuckled, "But I forgive you. We, I suppose, all of us have changed these past few years. I know I have," he sighed looking in his lap again, "I hated being on my own after all that time in Kirkwall with everyone. But I am here now, and I, just hope, I want to be able to help again."  
  
Robin furrowed her brow at him, she looked at Anders and Justice, then looked back at Fenris. She shook her head getting out of her chair, walked over to the white haired elf who raised an eyebrow at her, then flung her arms around him bringing him into a hug.  
  
He stiffened slightly, then sighed wrapping his arms around her too, practically dragging her onto the same chair as him, "Thank you," he sniffed on her shoulder, "Just, thank you."  
  
The chair got even more fuller when Anders and Justice joined in, wrapping their arms around them both. Fenris started to giggle when the chair heaved then snapped under the weight of all of them as the door opened. A barked laughed made them all look up from the dog pile on the floor.  
  
"Guess I came in at the right time," Varric grinned, "You alright there Elf? Blue ain't trying to lick you again is he?"  
  
"It was only once, dwarf," Justice huffed.  
  
All of them spoke late into the night, the now broken chair in the fire keeping everyone warm. Robin smiled at the camaraderie at all of them, even if there used to be a lot of tension between Anders, Justice and Fenris. Varric, when he heard what Hawke did to Fenris swore rapidly under his breath, then told them all he actually had no idea where the man was any more. Just, up and left with his Templar brother to place unknown.  
  
Robin asked Fenris if he would be comfortable with the two of them getting the Mages favour. Much to Anders and Varric's surprise, the white haired elf said he didn't mind at all, as long as none are blood mages. He then wanted to come with them to RedCliffe to see for himself.  
  
"I would say Templars," Robin shrugged, "But with the Knight-Vigilant dead and the Lord Seeker's madness, I think Mages would be better. I know Cullen would watch incase of blood magic, or worse. I, just have a weird feeling about all this though."  
  
"What kind of magic did you feel from this, Fiona, mage?" Fenris asked.  
  
Anders shook his head, "I have no idea. Was nothing me, Justice or Solas felt before. It was like she was there, but wasn't. I can't explain it."  
  
"More weird shit. Great," Varric huffed, "So, we got a fade hole in the sky, Wardens going missing, weird magic shit, loopy Lord Seeker's, rifts, glowing hands, am I missing anything?"  
  
"Yeah, the fucker that did all this Varric. That weird creepy tall mans image at the Temple," Robin screwed her face up when she felt anger go through her again, "Still barely remember the shit I did in that place. But hey, Fenris, apparently I killed a Pride demon all by myself when I lost my temper."  
  
Varric patted her arm, "Sprite, you do that a lot. Well, the temper bit, not the whole, 'let me tank the hulking demon while I scream at everyone for getting in my way,' thing."  
  
Robin smirked swatting her hand at him, Fenris snorted a laugh against the dwarf, "Hey, it worked right! When I ain't tossing my shield like a raving lunatic as well. Makers arse, Cassandra yelled at me for breaking yet another one. 'They do not grow on trees, maybe you should use a great-sword if you like throwing things around.' I told her I might think about it while she paled, trying to talk me out of it."  
  
"Venhedis, you sound as bad as me!"  
  
"Elf, you have no idea. So, when you lot planning to go back to the Hinterlands. Can I come?" Varric grinned.  
  
"Varric, you know full well you can. Give Cassandra and Solas a break from trailing us around. Dunno about Sera though. She, might want to come too," Anders looked at Robin, "Or you think she's going to be busy with Red Jenny stuff right now?"  
  
Robin tapped her chin, "She's a bit busy with annoying Solas. Red Jenny stuffs just a side hobby at the moment."  
  


* * *

  
  
Cassandra and Cullen were more then happy to have Fenris among their number. Her friend grinned like a little girl when the tattooed elf complimented her on training Robin while she was Tranquil, then complimented her on her own foot work. Robin got the gushing report later that day about it all. Cullen on the other hand, was a bit wary of Fenris when he made himself known to him.  
  
All in all, everyone seems pretty damn happy he joined them.  
  
But right now, Robin just couldn't get to sleep again the day before setting off as usual. So she wandered around Haven in the dead of night all by herself, nodding to the guards around, smiling at the scouts dashing off to were ever. She got down to the frozen lake looking over it, tightening her long dark thick sleeping robe around her frame.  
  
Robin put one foot on the ice, slipping a little, then grinned as she pushed off from the bank, sliding across the ice as she skated across the surface.  
  
Bloody hell, was this fun as she glided all over the place. She spun and twirled, she skated and grinned even more. Her arms were raised over her head when she skated to the bank again, then fell on her arse at Anders standing there clapping at her.  
  
"Bravo!"  
  
"You, arse!" she glared up at him from her position, "Now my bums cold."  
  
Anders wrinkled his nose up as he laughed, "Sorry, was enjoying the view. Shouldn't you be sleeping?"  
  
"YES, but I sodding can't," she tried to get up only to fall back on her arse again, "Poxy, stupid... Anders, help me!" she whined putting her hands out doing a grabby motion.  
  
He put his hands out to help her stand. She stood for all of five seconds before they both went backwards onto the snowpack behind, her nose touched his when she fell on him.  
  
Robin felt her cheeks heat up looking into his honey brown eyes, her hands planted on either side of his head still not moving, his hands on her hips bracing her.   
  
Then, she just kissed him.  
  
She slipped her eyes closed when she pressed her cold lips against his, slowly digging her fingers into the snow by his head. Robin sighed against the warmth of Anders, she sighed again feeling his hands tighten on her hips when he slightly tilted his head pushing back harder against her mouth. She felt something wet touch her bottom lip, and sighed again at the tongue requesting entry into her mouth, then gave it to him when she parted them.  
  
The moan that came from her sounded echoing in her head when his tongue traced over hers. Its been too fucking long since she's done this with someone, too fucking long when she gripped the snow even more, tracing her own tongue over Anders.  
  
Robin could taste something else behind it when she straddled his legs more, taste a faint echo of something she once knew when his tongue went deeper. She could feel the stiffness press against her down there, both of them groaned into the kiss because of it. Anders gripped her hips even more, the flicker of blue faintly going over his skin when she peaked her eyes open-  
  
Then she felt it, she felt it go right through her when she took his hair in her hands when they sat up right, she faint the small tiny tug hidden deep inside her when the kiss got more heated.

Anders pulled back from the kiss tracing her lips, tracing down her neck with Justice on the edge, Robin tilted her head back when he nipped at the bare flesh on her shoulder as the robe slipped down.  
  
"Robin," Anders groaned gripping her thighs under her robes, "We can't do this here."  
  
She pulled his head back with his hair looking into his blue specked honey eyes, "I don't care. Just, don't fucking stop, please."  
  
Anders chuckled when he tried to nip her nose, "No its not that. Warden stamina, love. Might be a long while, trust me on that."  
  
"And?" she growled gripping his hair even more with a hunger she never knew she had rip right through her, grinding her hips down on him, "I'm not fucking tired, your up in every sense. I fucking want you," she growled again licking over his chin.  
  
Anders licked up her neck to her mouth again, rolling them so she was on her back, her robe had slipped completely open now exposing her nakedness under it. Justice flickered over his skin again as warmth enveloped them, feeling that very tiny small tug in her once more when they ran their hands up her flesh. Robin moaned when a tongue flicked over her nipple, feeling them slipping their sleep pants down.  
  
Sweet fucking Maker, did she moan out louder this time when they licked and nipped up to her chin, taking her hands in theirs as they slowly slid into her moistness. Robin wrapped her legs around their thighs trying to push her head into the snow behind when they started to slowly move in her. Far too long when low moans just tumble from her lips, from their lips when Justice pushes through even more.  
  
Everything tugged, pulled and snapped wildly inside her, tugged and tugged ripping right through her core. Anders mouth sought hers again, pressing hard against them as they both rutted against the snow bank, the marks on both their hands squeezed tight together.  
  
At some point, they rolled over again with Robin riding Anders and Justice hard, their hands still held with her head thrown back panting up into the sky. Small beads of sweat rolled down between her cleavage, rolled down both of their brows the longer this went on. Robin didn't fucking care, she needed this, she needed them when she arched backwards feeling her third climax about to hit.  
  
Anders and Justice gripped her hands tighter when they arched their hips hard into hers, panting just as much as she was. The growling moan that slipped from them when they came, rolled right through Robin, that same snapping wild tug shoot right through her body to her Brand, almost setting her insides on fire with it.  
  
She collapsed on their shoulder when they both came down, panting heavily into it while they held her close to them, murmuring into her ear the whole time.  
  
"Makers breath, your beautiful, Robin. So fucking beautiful," Anders kissed her ear, "Strong and fearless," Justice muttered behind it.  
  
Robin lifted her head up from their shoulder, smiling slightly looking into the damn handsome face looking back at her, "Yes, you are," she rested her forehead against theirs, "My bums getting cold again."  
  
Anders barked a laugh cupping her backside, "Who wanted to do it right here? Don't blame me if you catch cold."  
  
"Your the sodding healer here, not me. Warm my bum up," she grinned then groaned when warmth went through her again, "I think I love you. Don't tell Cassandra!"  
  
"Wouldn't dream of it, love," he smiled at her before kissing her chuckling mouth.


End file.
